We Found Love Again (LokixReader)
by Khaora
Summary: A long time ago there was an elven princess of Alagaësia who was the friend of the Asgardian princes. Unfortunately war separated her from Loki who she fell in love with during the years. But now after centuries later she came back to Asgard to build up the relationship she had with Loki all over again. Find out what happens! Reader-insert warning!
1. Old Friends

A long time ago~

The sun was high on the sky shining happily down on you as you sparred with Sif. The Asgardian palace was filled with soldiers and servants hurrying to their duties. In the training field made especially for sparring you could hear others spar around you. You arrived to Asgard from a far realm called Alagaësia.

You stood opposite from Sif with your green sword raised for attack, your legs slightly bent and a bit spread while you eyed your friend, sweat beads rolling down on your temple and you drew deep breathes. Your (e/c) eyes never leaving her form in the same position a sly smile appearing on your (t/c) lips. Sif suddenly ran forward attacking first her sword pointing at you. You blocked her assault with your green sword sparkles jumping away from the steels. You turned around and lounged at her back but she turned too before your sword could reach too close and blocked your blow. You pulled down your sword making a hissing sound echo through the field and you pushed the blade forward pointed on her stomach. Sif stepped to the side but your sword cut in her leather armor exposing her perfect skin at her stomach. Her eyes widened but in the next moment she attacked back aiming at your head but you easily dodged her sword taking steps backwards as she moved forward. When you got bored of this you kicked her sword away with yours and the next moment the blade was on her neck making her drop her sword in surprise. Applause erupted from around you and that was when you noticed everyone around you stopped what they were doing and were watching you. You blushed slightly and pulled away from Sif to give her room to get her sword back in its sheath.

'It was glorious!' cheered Thor walking towards you two his arms spread wide in the air. He beamed at you two happily while Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun joined you.

'No one defeated Sif since… she first took hold of a sword!' laughed Volstagg.

'I'm looking forward to a rematch' smiled the brown haired warrior woman at you. You nodded and sheathed your sword on your belt. Suddenly shrieking sounded from a near corridor and an angry grunt. You turned to the direction the sounds were coming from and jumped up and over the stone fence separating the field from the corridors leading to the chambers. You knew the others were following you but you just walked to your destination. When you turned down on a corner you finally understood what was going on.

Loki tried to pry his long green cape from a baby dragon's jaw his face contorted into a straining expression, his teeth gritted and his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down on the little scaled creature. The dark green baby dragon was pulling the green fabric playfully while he shook his tail. The dragon wasn't as small as a nestling just out of its egg but wasn't as big as to be able to hunt on its own. You sighed and walked over calling out to the baby dragon.

'Srunugr!' at his name the baby dragon let go of Loki's cape and ran to you jumping on you and started licking your face happily.

'Keep your annoying pet away from me!' growled angrily the dark prince of Asgard.

'He has a name and he's not my pet, Loki. He's my dragon. That is a big difference!' you got up and glared back at him. At first you wanted to apologize for Srunugr's behavior but then Loki had to open his mouth and you could only think about how to keep yourself from punching him in the face.

Since you arrived he could only say rude things to you even when you only greeted him. You were always bickering when you were in the same room making each other more and more angry at each other but your friends always came to prevent both of you from exploding. You didn't know why he hated you so much or why he found it enjoying to insult you but you got used to it and just left him if he started bitching around.

'I am your prince and if you don't want to lose your head, you should start acting like it!' crossed his arms the Trickster making your blood boil. You fortunately learnt to keep your face void of emotions.

'Well, next time I will make sure to let Srunugr bite your head off, my princess' you replied earning a death glare from Loki as you smiled slyly at him.

'You-!' he started but Frigga interrupted him.

'Enough!' sounded the queen's voice through the hall as she approached you two. That was when you noticed your friends and Thor gone. The traitors…

'Mother, would you please tell (Name) that she should-'

'Hold your tongue, my son. She did not do anything harmful yet the first thing you said was an insult towards her. That is not how a prince treats a lady!' she furrowed her eyebrows at her son.

'But, Mother she-' tried to protest Loki but Frigga stopped him by lifting her hand.

'But nothing. Apologize. Both of you' she looked at you too with a slightly annoyed expression. You swallowed hard and looked back at Loki who just turned his head away angrily. You sighed and thought you should start.

'I'm sorry, Loki. Truly… I don't want to fight you. I didn't want it from the beginning. Can we just reconcile?' you asked walking to him. You truly didn't want to fight him all the time. You looked at his face trying to make him look at you without touching him and after a long silence he turned back to you his features slowly relaxing as he looked back into your eyes. His blue eyes always mesmerized you whenever you looked into them.

'I guess we can sign the peace treaty' he answered keeping his voice void of emotions. You beamed at him happily and jumped at him circling your arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug. After a few moments he started prying you away from his body and cleared his throat. 'I think that is enough.'

You let go of him and nodded but Frigga wasn't pleased with his answer.

'That was not an apology, Loki' she stated putting her hands on her hips.

'I am sorry, (Name)' he mumbled out under his breath but you just beamed at him happily and nodded again.

That was the first time you saw a genuine smile on his lips and you promised to make him smile more often.

Fifty years later~

You ran down the corridor to the gardens in your ball gown your maids chose you for tonight's ball. It was the birthday of Thor and most of the young ladies came to court the blonde prince. However you had better plans than dancing all night and drinking expensive wine.

You could hear his footsteps hurrying after you and you let out a giggle as you ran towards the labyrinth. You held your dress in your hands tight as you ran down between the fences its leaves brushing against your skin sometimes. You heard no footsteps behind you anymore but you just continued your way towards the center of the labyrinth until you found the fountain's gurgling. The air filled with the smell of fresh water as you got closer and closer to your destination. You slowed down to a walk at the entrance of the small square of the fountain and walked to the edge. You looked around and waited for your persecutor to arrive but you waited and waited in the silence. You turned around again but still no sight of him. You started to feel uncomfortable and a little bit angry. Did he leave you? Did he get bored of your company?

But suddenly someone grabbed around your waist and threw you into the water. You landed on your butt and water fell on your head wetting your hair and face. You gasped in surprise and tried to get out of the water on your knees and hands. You pushed back your now wet hair and glared at Loki who couldn't stop laughing at your form. But you grinned evilly and grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him into the water quick and with an incredible force. He gasped in surprise and sat up but tackled you to the bottom of the fountain. You laughed hard as you wrestled in the water as did the younger prince. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and both of you stopped, Loki on you keeping himself up with his hands on either side of your waist while you grabbed at his arms your legs tangled both of you looking at a really angry Odin and Frigga. You blushed to a deep shade of crimson while Loki let out a nervous laugh.

'Mother, Father… how fairs the ball?' he asked with a nervous smile.

'We will talk about it later, my son' grumbled Odin. '(Name), your mother wishes to see you. Dry yourself off and meet us in my study.'

You nodded and accepted Loki's stretched out hand. His skin was chilly but you felt warmth spread out through your body everytime he just brushed your skin with his. When you reached your chambers you let your maids help you change into something dry and sent you back all dried and presentable to the King's study. You sighed before you knocked on the door and walked inside when they opened. Odin stood by the large mirror he could use to communicate with your realm and looked at you saddened behind the normally expressionless, hard stare.

'You wished to see me, my king' you spoke quietly not sure if you wanted to hear what he was about to tell you.

'Your mother did, (Name)' answered the white haired king and motioned at the mirror. It slowly showed a woman with raven black hair braided back on her head with emerald green eyes staring at you, her pointed ears pale just as her beautiful face. You circled with your hand in front of your chest and bowed deep to her.

'Queen Arya' you greeted with a cold expression.

'My daughter… I asked for you… for a reason tonight. The case is urgent and your master needs your help too. It seems that your vacation came to an end. Tomorrow morning, you will be sent back to Ellesméra.' informed you your queen and mother. Your visits on Asgard became more and more frequent after you woke to the truth of your origin. You gritted your teeth and balled your fists at your sides but your face remained calm however your (e/c) eyes sparkled with fury.

'If you would not have a reason to drag me back to Alagaësia, you would not mind me being the farthest from your throne' you spit at her knowing it would hurt her while your own words wounded you more.

'We will talk about that later. Our kingdom is in great danger, (Name). First of all you are a Rider which means you have duties towards Alagaësia first and everything else later. You are Du Weldenwarden's princess and you serve your own home first and not your own desires. Understood?!' scolded you Arya her green eyes scanning your face with an angry fire. You took a deep breath while your face became as cold and stiff as a statue's.

'Tomorrow morning we shall meet at home' you answered and her face disappeared from the mirror's surface.

'(Name)?' came from the direction Loki stood with Thor. Both of them looked at you concerned however Loki was more worried than his brother. You looked at them your eyes cold and empty.

'Have a nice evening, my princes, my king and queen' you nodded with a bow and hurried out of the study leaving the royals confused as to what happened. Both you and Arya decided to never speak about the truth, otherwise the other royal families throughout the realms would look down on you or try to place someone in the throne instead of you who would be loyal to them. Politics worked like this and you wanted Alagaësia to be untouched of their hands.

You walked down the corridors till you were in front of your chambers again but someone stopped you calling your name. You turned around and as you expected it was Loki.

'(Name)… what is wrong?' he asked concerned.

'That is only my family's business, my prince' you answered avoiding eye-contact so you stared at his collar of his jacket. You knew what could be so urgent to drag you back from Asgard but you didn't want to say it out loud. You only wanted to tell your friends about the war between the new neighboring country and your home because that would mean Thor would want to take part in it and you didn't want them to die or be in harm's way. The wars you fought were more serious than the little battles Thor and his friends participated in. They never saw as many bloodthirsty, half-dead soldiers as you were about to fight in the coming days on Alagaësia.

'Are you in trouble for something? Did you come here without your mother's permission?' he asked curiously. You gritted your teeth and looked back on the door handles in your hands.

'It's complicated, Loki. You should be concerned about your own kingdom. I'm not trying to horn in something I should not' you replied coldly.

'Please tell me what is wrong!' grabbed your hand the Trickster and looked into your eyes pleading as he turned you to him. You closed your eyes trying to hold back the tears straining your eyes.

'My home is in war with another country… I'm not going to come back… if my mother dies on the battlefield, I will have to take over her place and if she will live I will be punished for what I have done before I escaped to Asgard' you whispered slowly opening your (e/c) eyes looking at his blue ones. Loki's thin lips were ajar and he looked at you with tears in his eyes.

'Then I will go with you' he said tightening his hold on your hands pressed to his chest.

'No, you cannot, Loki… this is my ought to protect my home' you shook your head.

'I cannot lose my queen' he started shaking his head. Your eyes widened at that and your heart started pounding hard against your ribcage while warmth creeped up on your neck and cheeks.

'What?' you asked quietly.

'I want you to be my queen, (Name)! Thor will be the one to take over Father's place on the throne after him which means I will be married off to another kingdom where there are only princesses. I discussed this with Father and Mother and when they said I could choose if I see someone already so I chose you, (Name)' he answered his voice wavering as he looked deep into your eyes desperate for a positive response. Your heart wanted to jump out of your chest because that was what you wanted since the day the two of you became close friends. You let go of his hands just to wrap your arms around his waist and cuddle into his chest. You wanted to feel him against your body and you wanted this moment to never end. Loki's arms came around you and tugged you closer as he put his chin on the top of your head.

'I wish we could be like that…' you said quietly.

'Then just… kiss me… before everything ends for us… I need to know what it would be like… please…' he breathed pulling away to look you in the eye. You felt the tears roll down on your cheeks as you put your hands on each side of his neck and slowly pulled him towards you. You pushed your lips to his and that fantastic feeling of fireworks exploding behind your eyelids showed you just how much you loved this prince. The always sassy trickster who could make you so angry that you would want to choke him to death and then the next moment he would make you so happy that you would forget every problem you had.

Your lips moved in sync as you felt his tears wetting your cheeks and his hands pull you closer and closer with every passing second to his body. You didn't want to break the kiss but you had to when you were out of breath and you started feeling dizzy. You pushed your forehead to his and tried to catch your breath.

'One day, we will meet again, Loki…' you breathed knowing you would do everything you could to come back to him. You knew you would never be able to love any other.

'We will' whispered back your prince before stepping back from you and leaving you to pack your things.

Nowadays~

Heimdall stood in the golden dome of the BiFrost like a statue as he let an old friend through the gate. His gold eyes looked down on the female elf dressed in leather pants and laced boots, a robe thrown over her head which hid most of her form.

'My sincere condolences, princess (Name)' spoke up Heimdall. Her hand came up to the fabric of her robe and pushed it back from her face. Long (h/c) hair pooled out of the fabric however it was tied up in a tight ponytail on the top of her head and (e/c) cat like eyes looked up at the gatekeeper.

'Thank you my friend. A long time no see' you smiled gently up at him however he knew of your loss and how lonely and worn-out you became.

'Indeed, my lady. What do we owe the honor of your visit?' he asked politely.

'To visit an old friend' you answered politely back.

'I hope you will not be disappointed when you see them again' answered Heimdall. You looked down on the ground and back up at him.

'I cannot be disappointed anymore, I am afraid' you replied and pulled back up your robe over your head while walking out of the BiFrost and onto the rainbow bridge looking out to the city in front of you where you spent so many time and shared love. You promised Loki you would see him again. You came to do that.


	2. Walking Dead

Part Two:

You walked down the busy streets of the city trying to walk past the people without touching them. You couldn't risk anyone bumping into you and getting your robes down onto the ground revealing your identity. Vendors yelled loudly around you trying to sell their goods, maids and commoners hurried to their duties while you could smell the fresh pastries, vegetables, fruits and wines' smell.

A scent hit your nose making your mouth salivate. It was a roasted deer spiced with pepper and with a lot of potato and garlic roasted with the meat. You weren't completely elven which meant you could try out meat but not as much as a human could eat. Your stomach grumbled but you just ignored it and continued to walk to the palace. You were here because more important cases than your stomach. As you got closer and closer to the palace the houses and people changed as well from poor to the richest ones. Women wore jewels and gowns from expansive fabric while men wore clothes showing off their titles and every of them wore a sword or some kind of weapon on their belts. You drew their attention and you knew you had to hurry if you didn't want the guards to drag you in the palace like you were some kind of lowlife.

You just got out of jail you didn't need to be on that side of the metal bars. The moment you reached the palace's gates guards crossed their spears in front of the gates as you approached them. You knew it would come but you knew it would've cost more energy for you to just sneak inside and you weren't a common visitor of these walls anymore the secret passageways must have been moved and you would end up lost.

'Clarify yourself' spoke up one of the guards. You pushed your hood back to reveal your identity earning a curious stare from both of them. Your cat like (e/c) eyes looked at them coldly.

'I am high ranked visitor of prince Thor. How dare you stop me when I have an urgent case to deliver to him?' you asked faking anger. It usually worked if they were dumb enough. However you weren't so lucky now.

'Who. Are. You?' asked the other guard impatiently. You narrowed your eyes at them and changed to plan B.

'If you really want to know, I am Princess (Name), the heir of the Alagaësian elven kingdom, the childhood friend of the princes. If you wish to question my identity you can always send for Thor and he will clarify my rank and identity to you' you answered not wavering for a second. 'I can wait for his answer here as long as I need to. Thereon! Chop chop!' you waved with your hand dismissively faking impatience. You saw the other guard gulp nervously realizing that only a royal could act this way. You yourself despised this kind of behavior from the nobles and royal people who would need to be the most caring and kind people for their people but you could make things faster this way.

'All right' nodded the nervous guard and went off hurriedly to send for Thor while the other guard eyed you warily your own gaze not showing fear. You stood silently for more than fifteen minutes until a booming voice interrupted your thoughts about just jumping over the gates and running inside to the throne room where you would surely find the blonde.

'(Name), is that really you?!' came a tall… no, that man was more like a bear compared to you, blonde and bearded man. He wore red cape and silver armor with dark blue pants and black boots. His muscles bulged on his arms and you were sure the armor could only contain his muscles on his torso straining.

'Thor? Is that you?' your face changed to a soft and happy expression from the grim and cold one. 'Oh, a long period of time passed by us, indeed…' you walked inside the gates towards the blonde.

'(Name)! What a surprise! After so long!' he picked you up happily and twirled around with you in his arms while you felt all of the air leave your lungs. 'What happened to you? Where is Srunugr?'

Your heart stopped at that question when you heard it and you didn't even realize he already put you down. You could hear fire crunching in the distance, metal meet with metal, painful screams of elves and humans, desperate orders from the commanders of each division… but the only thing you remembered of it all was Srunugr's last howl falling to the ground by a sword pushed through his heart. Thor's large and firm hand touching your face and wiping a tear from your cheek woke you from your daydream.

'I should not have asked that… I am sorry for your loss, (Name)' he sighed with pity in his eyes. He pulled you in a tight hug and petted your hair soothingly. You sniffed at his scent and you found it quite tolerable. You remembered how badly he smelled usually because of the lot of sparring and training when you were younger.

'I have lost my other half, Thor… Two hundred years passed since that and I could not stay at my home land anymore. I just had to come here… away from… that…' you pulled away and wiped at your eyes with your wrists. You looked up at him and smiled at him trying to tell him that you would be okay with time.

'Well… you are always welcomed here, (Name)' he circled an arm around your shoulders and started leading you inside of the palace. 'Do you want your old room or would you prefer a new one?'

'Any room would be good, Thor… and please do not send me maids to help me with anything because I am capable of making my own bath or dress up, okay?' you smirked.

'It is their duty to help you, that is why we pay them, you know… they would come and want to help you on their own fearing they would lose their job' he answered making you sigh in defeat.

You walked with him down corridors after corridors until you found yourself in front of a large pair of doors painted in gold. Thor knocked on them without a word before he pushed them open and looked back at you to follow him.

'Mother, Father, we have a visitor… from Alagaësia' spoke up the blonde turning his parents' attention on him and eventually on you as they sat in chairs. Odin was seated behind his work desk while Frigga sat in another chair reading a book. The queen's eyes shot up to you and the book was long forgotten as she made her way to you and pulled you into a tight embrace.

'Oh, my child! How pleasant of a surprise is this?!' she sighed hugging you tightly.

'Last time you resided on Asgard you left in a hurry… it is fortunate to see you again, princess' boomed Odin standing up from his chair and walking to you lifting your hand up to his mouth and breathing a soft kiss to your knuckles.

'What happened to you? Are you alright? What happened on Alagaësia?!' asked Frigga not waiting for an answer. 'How could they drag you back and immediately onto the battlefield?! You were just a child! It was a blameworthy deed on your mother's part… you were so young yet you had to see so many…'

You looked down on your combat boots and tried to gather the courage to talk about what have happened. Tears welled up in your eyes as you thought back to the time you had to watch all of your friends and family die. Your father was still alive but you did irrevocable things to him pushing him away… far, far away from your reach. You missed him so much… he was your master too and he was always in a special place in your heart.

'Yes… a battle is not for a child… but difficult times requires difficult decisions. Queen Arya has died and… my _father_ took her place' you spoke up your voice changing at the word who took her place on the throne. 'However… I came here because all the time that passed, my heart still aches after Srunugr like it happened two seconds ago. I have failed my dragon, my only companion through life, my best friend and the only one who could understand me and accept me the way I am. I could not stay in my home everything reminding me of my loss.'

'Oh my child!' gasped Frigga hugging you again. 'That is horrible…'

'I only ask for your hospitality as long as I can recover to go back and sort things out the way my mother would do. My people does not deserve the misery my… father brings them. But with a clouded head I cannot help them…' you looked at Odin meaningfully.

'What are you talking about, my child?' asked the old king confusion on his features. 'Do you think Vraë is not fitting for the throne?'

'I saw with my own eyes how he treats everyone who disobeyed him in anyway. I saw how he persecuted the Riders because he has a few disagreements with my master, Eragon Elda. He only sees what he wants to and not what he needs to see.' you answered trying to stay polite and diplomatic. 'Did he try to reassure you, your Highness of how well the elves are? Did he approach you already? Because all he showed you were illusions and lies.'

'He told us about… that you could lose your sanity due to losing your dragon. These were his own words, my child' admitted Odin. 'Does he mean a threat to the other realms? Should we be cautious?'

'You believe me instead of him?' you asked completely surprised. You were imprisoned because no one believed you. You were locked up because they assumed you were mad when you only saw the truth.

'Should we not?' asked back Odin. '(Name), during my rule, I have seen a lot of attempt at taking power away from others out of greed or jealousy. In your eyes, I can see none of them. I can see your mother's knowledge and tenacity, nobility, strength, power, care. Not everyone, moreover, only a few are born with these characteristics. When he contacted my court, Frigga and I could clearly see the falseness of his every word… we even asked for Loki to join us for that one.'

'He could see through Vraë…' you realized earning a nod from both royals.

'It is already late to discuss such matters and you look tired, (Name). I will escort you to your chambers' smiled at you the queen intertwining your arms at your elbows. You didn't even have the time to curtsy to the king and Thor before she led you out of the room. The walk to your chambers was silent and you felt more and more uncomfortable at the queen's silence. You felt like she knew exactly what she wanted to say but she wanted to wait for the right moment. At a corner you turned on her soft voice broke the quiet finally.

'Do you wish to know where Loki is right now? You two had quite the friendship that time' she said. You sighed heavily with a sad smile on your lips.

'I assume he would not recognize me or if he would do he would not want to do anything with me. I left him alone to deal with life when he asked me not to. And I am certain that he have found a suitor already' you answered your heartbreak paining you.

'You did not hear the things he did? Why he is in prison?' asked the queen surprised. You stopped dead in your tracks with wide eyes.

'What have happened to him? Is he alright? Is he in pain? Will he be executed?' you asked jabbering. You grabbed Frigga's elbows and shook them. 'Where is the dungeon? Which way should I go?'

'I will escort you to him' smiled sadly the golden haired woman.

Time skip~

Loki's PoV.

I sat in a black carpeted armchair waiting for my dinner like usual. Surprisingly it was edible and never poisoned which truly surprised me considering how furious I made Odin last time we met. It brought a smirk to my lips as I thought back to the way his nostrils flared with rage, how his face changed into blood red and how he shouted at me.

The book I was reading was one of my favorites however it did not satisfy my need for mischief. The damn barrier secured my magic within my cell which was absolutely boring. I was out of ideas how I could frighten the guards with the image of a beast in the cell instead of myself. I heard steps from the corridor.

'Finally… I thought the All-Father would try with starving me to death this time' I spoke up while putting the book down on the table but it was not a guard's voice replying.

'Your father would not try to kill you, Loki' sounded the calm and always so soft voice from the other side of the barrier.

'Mother… did you not give up hope of making me see the light?' I asked sarcastically.

'Today I brought you a visitor' answered mother. I lifted my head to spot someone I never hoped to see ever again. That woman there, next to my mother, wore the only love's face I knew. That woman had the same (e/c) eyes, pointed chin and fair skin she had.

'Who are you?' I asked quietly anger slowly rising inside my chest. I do not know what is that supposed to be but if it is a trick I will slit the throat of the one who dared to wear the only woman's face I ever loved. When she did not answer me I jumped to my feet and went as close to the energy barrier as I could. 'WHO ARE YOU?!'

'I suppose the phrase that war changes a person is true… am I really that different, Loki?' asked the woman with a sad smile on her face. I tsk-ed and shook my head. If she wanted to play it this way I will surely play along.

'We all changed then' I replied. I turned away and started pacing back and forth in front of them feeling mother's disapproving gaze on my form. I knew it couldn't be (Name). It must have been an illusion, some kind of torture of the All-Father. I knew he would start torturing me after a while and I knew I couldn't let him get to me. 'Tell me, how did the All-Father do this?' I motioned all over her form. 'Taking on the woman's face I called my friend once on you?'

'I am the one you called _friend_ ' she hissed the last word irritated. I quirked an eyebrow, not feigning my surprise. She looked hurt at the fact I called her friend and not more.

'I need to accept that you are a good actor… mother please tell, father that he can double the money he would have given to her' I turned to mother who started shaking her head. Did any of them think it was a game?! I knew I could show my rage at any moment and would erupt so I had to cut it short.

'I am no actor, Loki. Look at me and try to look farther than your nose to see the one you sneaked out in the middle of the night to play hide and seek in the library or the one who gave you the case knife which is on your belt even now, after all this time! Look at me!' she shouted angrily which only made me angrier. How could she know about it?! How could Odin tell her such things when I hid every evidence of my affection towards her?!

'YOU ARE NOT HER! YOU CANNOT BE HER! SHE DIED!' I shouted not bearing it anymore. The illusionist stepped back with tears in her eyes, her mouth ajar and disbelief clearly on her face. What left me speechless was the next thing she said.

'Yes, I died Loki… but I promised you something on that night… and I came to fulfill it' her voice rang in my head even after hours of her departure. She couldn't be (Name)… she couldn't be…

To be continued…


	3. The Truth

Part Three:

 _The night has fallen down bringing cold winds run along the corridors of the Asgardian palace. Everyone was already asleep in their bedchambers however two little kids were still running around with a shrieking baby dragon in their tracks._

 _You visited again to Asgard after your master let you take a few months break from your Rider training. You were the youngest Rider amongst the others who were already reaching adulthood. You knew they would never try anything because well, you were the princess of Du Weldenwarden but you still felt on edge amongst them. Here with your friends and Loki you felt free and happy._

 _You ran down the corridor to the royal library, your favorite spot in the palace while Loki tried to follow you with Srunugr who could now fly with his small but strong wings. A voice in your head tried to stop you as it whined._

' ** _(Nameeeeeee)! Stop! I… too slow!'_** _you heard the little dragon's voice in your head making you stop in your tracks. He never said anything before except your name. These were his first real words._

' ** _Srunugr? Did you just talk?'_** _you asked turning around and facing the baby dragon and a confused Loki. He looked at you concerned as he watched you eye the dragon without a word._

' ** _Why would I not?'_** _asked Srunugr confused._

' ** _How long do you know how to speak?'_** _you asked putting your hands on your hips._

' ** _Saphira elda teach me listen you speak. She say I can learn'_** _answered the dragon landing on the marble floor and galloping to you before placing his two paws/legs on your knees and leaning on them to get closer to your height._

' _What are you doing? (Name)?' asked Loki shaking your shoulder with one hand. You looked up at him with sparkling eyes and smiled at him widely._

' _Srunugr finally started speaking!' you shrieked with happiness. Loki's eyes widened at that and his smile grew with yours before he started speaking to the both of you telepathically. That night went with hide-and-seek in the library and sharing stories about your nations. You lied on your back facing the high ceiling above you Loki on your left side in the same position. He was silent since a long time and you were worried if he fell asleep so you turned your head to see his profile in this glorious peace. You turned completely towards him but he didn't notice you moving as you stared at him in pure wonder._

 _He was like a painting and you just wanted to touch his high cheekbones. Loki turned to you suddenly making you jump in surprise and you blushed your heart racing in your chest._

' _What are you looking at?' he asked concerned. You just stared at him for a few seconds before the words left your lips quietly._

' _You're beautiful' you said making him blush but you had to shoo away the moment by adding: 'Like a princess.'_

 _Loki's face became crimson red in embarrassment before he shoved you back hard and started the wrestling you were usually ending up everytime you hanged out with him alone. Somehow Frigga always knew that the two of you were fighting as this time and scolded both of you. It only brought wide smiles on your faces and you and Loki just kept laughing at it in your chambers when he sneaked in and slept next to you in your bed._

You jolted into a sitting position in your bed, cold sweat covering your skin and making your hair stick to your forehead. You took deep and sharp breathes while you tried to calm yourself down. You dreamt about your childhood spent here, in Asgard since the night you first fell in bed in your chambers.

You looked around and slowly calmed down processing where you were. Maids hurried inside your door looking at you worriedly.

'Are you alright, my lady?' asked one of them with blonde curly hair, blue-grey eyes and pointed nose. She wore the usual maid clothes and had clothes in her hands.

'I don't need assistance at dressing up… I can do it myself.' you said not wanting to see any of them the scars you received from the war. You didn't want to frighten these young maidens.

'But, my lady…' she tried to protest.

'Please' you shook your head. She walked up to you and placed the clothes on your bed before she left with the other two maids closing the door and bringing silence into your chambers. You sat in bed in the same position for a while until you felt like you could move. You got out of bed and grabbed the clothes eying them. It was an Asgardian green gown, with golden metal accessories attached to the fabric. You shook your head before sighing in defeat and took your night gown off leaving it on the floor and walking to your bathroom. You filled the tab and climbed in. After a long bath you dried yourself off and went back to your bedchambers to change into the gown you got. To your surprise Lady Sif was standing in your room waiting for you. Her long brown hair was still fastened into a ponytail on the top of her head while she wore her leather and metal armor. Her eyes widened at your bare form and a slight pink hue appeared on her cheeks.

'My princess, I was tasked to escort you to the dining hall' she announced. You quirked an eyebrow and chuckled at her face.

'Sif, you shouldn't call me princess! To you, I am always a friend' you smiled at her before embracing her in a tight hug making her blush more because you were still bare.

'(Name), would you please put on something already?' she asked embarrassed. You chuckled again before taking on your undergarments and turning to Sif with the gown in your hands.

'Would you help me?' you asked. She rolled her eyes but helped you put on your gown. 'How are you?'

'Excellent' she replied smiling politely. You furrowed your eyebrows.

'Something's bothering you… what is it?' you asked.

'There is nothing bothering me, (Name)' she shook her head but you just narrowed your eyes at her. Sif sighed defeated and answered you. 'I saw your scars… they are from a war. That is why you disappeared all those years ago?'

You looked down on your feet searching for the right words to not tell her too much but tell her enough. She was your friend and you always told her about everything. You trusted her… but the secret you were hiding was bigger than any trust you built up with her. You knew at some point you would have to talk about it and you wanted to try out the words before you would go to Odin. You looked back up at her and smiled sadly.

'Yes… my queen asked me to go back to my home to join the Alagaësian forces. A neighboring kingdom, the realm of the dead, The'odangäte decided to attack us with their half-dead soldiers. The frightening thing was that no matter how deadly you wounded them they just kept walking towards you and if you couldn't avoid them or stick your sword in their head they chewed down the skin and meat from your bones while you could only cry for death to take you finally.' you said burning fire in your eyes as you thought back how your friends on the battlefield fell. 'But the soulless king of the kingdom sent soulless soldiers, his elite forces. The few of us who survived the first wave of the attackers had to face the cruelest, most ruthless warriors. One of them, a half blind one with a scar running along his left eye was the one who stabbed Srunugr in the heart. After the war… my king locked me up in a cell because my mother wanted to leave the throne to me and not him. I would've let him get the throne anyway… but I saw how he cannot fulfill a ruler's duties. I escaped and came here to find protection for as long as I gather the power to go back and fight him.'

You watched the warrior woman's mouth open in utter shock. You always called Arya queen instead of mother… after the fight you had with her. She kept your true origin from you telling you that Vraë was your father. Vraë always hate you and scolded you for everything. You couldn't do anything to please him and when you saw your queen interact with your master you realized why. Sif changed the subject as you followed her out to the dining hall but all you could think about was the fight you had with Arya and the truth. You still were deep in your thoughts when someone poked you in the shoulder. You jumped in surprise and snapped your head to the intruder of your thoughts.

'(Name)… were you even listening?' asked Sif furrowing her eyebrows at you. You sighed heavily and shook your head.

'I'm sorry, Sif… sometimes I go back to the past unconsciously… and stuck in my memories…' you smiled sadly. 'If you excuse me…' you stood up from the table and left the dining hall not noticing the way the royal couple looked at you worriedly. The only thing you could think was to go to Loki. You needed him even if he refused to accept the fact that you were alive. He thought it was all some kind of game of the All-Father as punishment and you wanted to tell him how wrong he was.

You hurried down the corridors straight for the dungeons. The guards at the doors let you in not asking who you were or why you wanted to enter. As you walked towards his cell you felt someone else's presence behind you. You turned around sharp and saw Thor walking to you.

'I wish not to be rude, my friend, but I wish to speak with Loki alone' you said coldly.

'(Name), you are my friend and you know you can trust me. I know that something's bothering you… tell me what it is and I may be of help' he stopped in front of you with pleading sky blue eyes looking into your eyes.

'Oh, Thor… I know that well… but you would be the one who would lose your trust in me if I would to tell you the truth' you shook your head smiling sadly. Thor cupped your cheeks with worried eyes looking deep into yours.

'You are like a sister to me… there is nothing you could do to lose my trust' he replied trying to reassure you. You patted his arm before pulling away from him.

'One day, I will tell you, I promise this… right now, I have to repair the relationship I had with Loki' you turned around and this time the blonde didn't follow you. You walked along the rows of cells while ignoring the sounds the prisoners made in the cell. They were disgusting, filthy creatures who needed punishment and they didn't worth even your glance. You kept a cold and hard expression on your face while you strode down the right row to his cell.

When you reached it you saw Loki lying on his back on his bed one arm propped under his head while the other kept a book above his face. He looked… adult. His legs were long and he was tall even as a teenager when you last saw him but… now he had miles long legs, a well-built body, his shoulders broad and his arms strong. You could see that he had an iron grip and his strength radiated from him. You smirked before you spoke up.

'You are still as beautiful as a princess' your voice echoed through the area because all around him the cells were empty to not let him manipulate the other prisoners into dumb decisions. You saw his body tense up and he slowly sat up in his bed putting the book away on the nightstand. You waited for him to answer while he got out of bed and walked to the comfortable armchair by the barrier.

'And you still are an actor' his deep voice filled the air around you.

'You are still not looking farther than your nose…' you shook your head disappointedly. 'Test me, and you will see who I really am.'

'Who you really are? I expected you to say something as "that you are the real (Name)"' quirked an eyebrow as he crossed his legs and arms looking at you. Your mouth twitched slightly holding back the quiet laughter you were about to let out.

'I told you… war changes us. I am no longer the person you knew but I am the one you knew once' you answered calmly. It always irked him when you could keep your cool in every situation. It was somehow frightening to some. Loki's expression changed for a second into curiosity but changed back into the blank mask he wore.

'Let's suppose that I believe you' started Loki while unwrapped his arms, reaching out for a green apple on the table he had next to him. 'Why should I want to know you? Want to see you?'

'Because you still love me' you answered showing certainty when you were all but certain about it. You wanted him to still love you because all those years all you did was crave for him. You needed him to still love you because he was the only one you could trust as much as you did.

Suddenly his hand stopped in midair with the apple in his grip his face snapping to you his blue eyes glaring daggers in your skull. Anger was clear on his face and a cold pain gripped your heart.

'YOU LEFT ME THERE! YOU LEFT ME WHEN ALL I ASKED FOR YOU WAS TO STAY! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE I COULD HAVE FOUND THE PLACE WHERE NO ONE COULD REACH ME! YOU WERE EVERYTHING TO ME AND YOU LEFT. ME. THERE!' he shouted at you tears in his eyes.

'YES, I LEFT YOU BEHIND BECAUSE I HAD DUTIES TOWARDS MY HOME! I AM WELL AWARE OF THE FACT THAT IF I HAVE STAYED HERE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO ENDURE THE LOSS OF SRUNUGR OR MY MOTHER! I WAS LOCKED UP FOR TWO HUNDRED YEARS BECAUSE I AM JUST A BASTARD OF MY MOTHER'S!' you shouted back angrily at yourself. You were angry because if you would've refused to go back that night, you would've saved Srunugr and maybe Loki. Your anger contorted face surprised Loki and you felt the tears rolling down on your cheeks.

'What?' he asked quietly processing what you just said. You couldn't help but jump back to the memory.

 _Flashback~_

 _You walked down the corridor of the palace of Ellesméra on a sunny day. You were called back from the headquarters of the new academy of Riders for an official case. Arya wished to teach you the aspects of ruling so you had to go back to the elven capital. This time your master, Eragon-elda accompanied you which surprised you but didn't say a word because he was like your father._

 _You were about to join the council of elves on an important matter that day when you crossed the corridor to the room of your mother's and accidently peaked in her room. You froze at the sight and didn't want to believe your eyes. Arya stood with her back to you, her long raven black hair falling free while she was grabbing at Eragon's linen shirt pulling his face close to her, his hands on her waist. You felt betrayed. You knew Arya wasn't at the best terms with Vraë but this was something you never expected your mother would ever do. You didn't realize your lips part and your voice leave your throat until they turned to you frightened._

' _Mother?' you asked quietly concerned of what you just saw._

' _(Name)…' gasped shocked Arya hurrying to you._

' _Are… you seeing each other? Behind father's back?' you asked still not processing the meaning of this._

' _I… Yes…' she nodded but you saw the look on your master's face. He was… sad. You furrowed your eyebrows at his expression._

' _There's more to it… isn't there?' you asked cautiously._

' _I think it's time to tell her the truth, Arya' looked Eragon to the elven queen who just kept looking at you. You looked at her furrowing your eyebrows._

' _What truth?' you asked as she closed her eyes._

' _Vraë is not your father' whispered Arya her expression growing sad and regretting._

' _Don't tell me that…' you pointed at your master in utter shock before looking at him. You snapped to the mirror you could see yourself in and noticed the similarity immediately. Your nose, your ears and your chin… it all looked like Eragon's. However your eye and hair color was different you were still similar to him. 'Everything was true… they said I must be related to you, master… they said I was treated differently… was I?'_

' _I never treated you differently, (Name). Yes, you're my daughter but that doesn't mea-' he started._

' _You lied to me! All of you! How could you?! Why?!' you shouted angrily tears pricking at your eyes. You turned around and ran out of the room even if you heard their voices crying out after you but you didn't care. You just ran and ran until you reached Srunugr who were in the dragon barns. He asked you what was wrong but you only told him to fly to the portal to go to Asgard._

 _End of flashback~_

Someone shook you by your shoulders wildly when you finally woke from your memories. You looked around frightened and saw Loki's cell… but from the inside. You were inside his cell, in his arms. You gasped surprised and looked into the blue eyes you wanted to look in for so many years.

'(Name), (Name)… are you with me?' he asked concerned. It was genuine concern as he searched for something in your face.

'Y-yes…' you choked out shaking like a leaf. 'I'm so sorry, Loki… I should've stayed… I should've become your queen' you whispered crying into his chest as he held you tight to his torso.

'We share the same destiny' he smiled sadly down at you. 'They need to blame someone to right their wrongs.'

'Help me, Loki… and you will be a king… my king' you replied quietly hugging him tightly.

'Tell me what to do and you will get it the moment it left your lips' he pulled away a little to look into your eyes. He said the truth. He was genuine about it and you smiled up at him happily cupping his cheeks.

'You are the only thing I want' you whispered your heart pounding in your chest. Somewhere you knew you were insane partially but you knew Loki would be the best partner for you. He was just as mad as you.

'I thought you dead for so long… I am not going to let you go this time' he said before pulling you into his body pressing his lips to yours in a hungry kiss.

To be continued…


	4. Bargains

Part Four:

Loki's PoV.

The Trickster knew he needed this woman to get out of his cell and now that he made her trust him it would be easier than he thought. (Name) was dead which meant this woman in his arms couldn't be the woman he loved. He looked at the woman clutching his coat and pressing her body into his but couldn't see the one he loved so many years ago.

He didn't believe anymore that he could even love. If this woman holding him was the same person he loved still he was lucky… but he couldn't be lucky… or worthy of her love. She didn't know the monster under the disguise of Aesir skin, who she held now so tightly not wanting to let go. He saw the memories flashing through her mind but even if the obvious was screaming at him he couldn't believe it and told himself that all of this was just an act, a game of the All-Father.

'Loki? What is wrong?' asked (Name). He looked down at her showing sadness caressing her cheek with his thumb.

'They are coming' told her the Trickster knowing it was true even if he just wanted to draw her attention away from him. Loki let go of her and she was again outside of the cell. (Name) looked up at him surprised and somewhat frightened before she turned and ran away when Loki nodded at her unspoken question.

He needed some time to think over what he wanted to do now and where he wanted to go with this. He knew he forgot every possible plan he had when his lips met hers. They felt the same as the night he kissed her first and as he thought last. His heart was beating fast when the guards and Odin arrived to find him alone in his cell. Odin asked him a few questions but he just ignored the old king not noticing the smug look on his face as he walked away and left Loki alone to his thoughts.

Your PoV.

You ran down the corridors through the palace and only stopped when you closed your door. Your lips still tingled from the kiss you ached for so many nights and days through the hundreds of years locked up in the lonely tower Vraë sent you as its prisoner.

Your heart pumped quickly and you couldn't stop thinking about those sweet thin lips. You fell back on your bed in your clothes and sighed lovingly and giggled like a sixteen year old. Someone knocked on your door so you got up with furrowed eyebrows at who could it be and opened it. Frigga smiled at you from the other side to your surprise.

'We should talk' she said and walked inside. You closed the door and turned to her silently not knowing what to say or do. You knew she must be here because you were inside of Loki's cell.

'I do not know how I got inside the barrier, my queen… I blacked out and then suddenly was inside his cell' you started explaining yourself but she held up a hand still smiling warmly at you.

'Do not worry, my child' she said. 'You did nothing wrong by going to him… I assume my husband just got an idea of what to do with Loki.'

'What do you mean, my queen?' you asked concerned for Loki's life. You finally could feel his touch on your body and you didn't want to lose it so suddenly now.

'The Vardens called our kingdom searching for you. Your master, Eragon was quite worried about you. He asked if you were well and informed us about the on-coming war Alagaësia is at soon.' answered Frigga. 'The Vardens decided to help the elves and they wish for you to join their lines because of your victories in the former war five hundred years ago.'

'So I have to go back now…' you mumbled disappointed. You didn't want to leave just yet. You just started to build back up what you had with Loki, the only person you could love ever since you were children and you didn't want to give him up again.

'My husband and I assume that if we send Loki with you, it would prove if he could change… for insurance, we will send Thor and Lady Sif with you' smiled at you the queen. Your heart thumped in your chest happily at the thought that you could free Loki and you could be with him. Something however popped into your mind. If the Vardens would fight the elven army it would only mean their fail. Elven warriors were much faster and stronger than human ones. You knew you had to go back to protect everyone. There were friends you adored and you still couldn't apologize of your father. You parted quite angrily back before you were imprisoned.

 _Flashback~_

 _You sat at the foot of the Menoa tree trying to find peace. A week passed since Srunugr died on the battlefield but it still felt like it was a few hours ago. Tears ran down your cheeks like raindrops on the glass as you slowly started singing to the tree. Your voice filled the area drawing small animals' attention to the beautiful sound._

 _Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_ _  
_ _Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_ _  
_ _Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom_

 _Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_ _  
_ _Siúil go sochair agus siúil go ciúin_ _  
_ _Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom_ _  
_ _Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán_

I wish I was on yonder hill  
'Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill  
Until every tear would turn a mill

I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel  
I'll sell my only spinning wheel  
To buy my love a sword of steel

 _I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red_ _  
_ _And 'round the world I'll beg my bread_ _  
_ _Until my parents shall wish me dead_

 _Your pain was obvious if others listened to it but no one did. Or you thought. Suddenly, when you quieted down you noticed someone sitting next to you. You looked up at the intruder who was none other than your father, Eragon. His brown hair was swinging in the gentle breeze while his brown eyes were looking up at the sky. His lips in a tight line, his jaw clenched tightly. You saw his agony on his face._

' _I thought… it was your mother…' he said quietly. 'Your voices are so similar…'_

' _Others told me that too' you agreed. 'I'm sorry…'_

' _What for?' asked Eragon looking down on you concerned._

' _For not being able to save mother' you answered knowing it if you wouldn't have been trying to kill everyone who tried to get close to Srunugr's dead body you would've been able to protect Arya from the soldiers closing on her._

' _That wasn't your duty, (Name)' shook his head Eragon. He grabbed your hand and squeezed it reassuringly._

' _But it was my duty to protect her, master… if I would've been stronger, faster… I would've-' you pulled away._

' _You're still calling me "master"' noted Eragon. You blinked in surprise but anger took its place._

' _Why would I call you anything other than that?! I don't even understand why you would want to act like you're more than that to me! You let me believe that Vraë is my father and I had to grow up knowing that my father hates me! I did everything to earn his love and the entire time I searched for the love of someone who hates me because I was born!' you screamed angrily at your master. You weren't angry at him nor hated him… you were still in deep pain because of your loss._

 _You jumped up and ran away to be alone somewhere no one would find you. As your feet padded on the grass Eragon closed his eyes sadly._

' _But I never stopped loving you, little one' his voice however never reached you because you were too far from him._

 _End of flashback~_

You walked into the All-Father's study where you spotted Thor and Sif standing waiting for you and Frigga to enter the room while Odin sat in a comfy armchair patiently. Thor smiled at you reassuringly while Sif bowed to you. You nodded at her not wanting to draw too much attention to you by protesting. You never liked it when your friends had to act on protocol other than on a conference.

'I assume, Frigga already told you why you're here' spoke up the old king looking at you with his one good eye. You nodded not trusting your voice. You were sure if you spoke up you would stutter or show nervousness and you would seem weak. 'Are you sure you can do it? Can you bring peace to the Nine Realms by making peace at your homeland and assuring Asgard of an alliance we had during your mother's rule on Alagaësia?'

'I am, my king' you replied without hesitation. You calmed down a bit knowing that the fact you got in Loki's cell was okay. Not like you didn't trust Frigga's words but… Odin was different when it came to Loki.

'Would you be able to keep Loki in Alagaësia when your war is over?' asked suddenly the old king making all of you look at him wide eyed. You could see the others didn't know about this by the look on their faces.

'Father, I believe that it would be-' started Thor.

'I asked (Name)!' shut him up the All-Father. You gulped not knowing what was the right answer. Did he assume that if you said yes, you would be an enemy to Asgard because you are on Loki's side? Or was he expecting you to imprison Loki as thanks to him for sending help to stop Vraë? You were unsure of what to answer when Frigga placed a gentle hand on your shoulder.

'I am certain that would be too much to ask of (Name). Loki is capable of stronger magic than anything the Alagaësian elves are aware of. He would escape or would break havoc on that land.' said Frigga.

'I thought you had more faith in me, mother' spoke suddenly from behind Loki's deep, smooth voice. You turned back to him surprised to see him there. He was in shackles and two guards were on his sides but he still smiled like he just broke out of prison.

'Loki…' escaped the queen's mouth.

'So? Why am I here?' quirked an eyebrow the Trickster feigning boredom.

'You are going to Alagaësia to accompany (Name) and to help her bring peace to her kingdom' answered Odin sternly. Loki flashed you a suspicious glance but looked back at Odin.

'Why would you let me out of my cage? Am I not the monster you keep away from your precious kingdom?' asked Loki showing his bitterness. You looked down sadly recognizing this act. You were like this once and it didn't bring you anything good.

'I asked for you to accompany me. I know that you are a good tactician and would always find a way out of any trouble we might face' you spoke up looking straight at him hoping it would work. Loki's smirk grew mischievous as he watched you.

'Do you?' asked Loki quirking an eyebrow at you still smirking. Your cheeks now had a pink hue to it but you still looked at him and nodded.

'I do' your voice didn't waver and you were grateful for that.

'Then… I am at your service, my princess' he circled his left hand in front of his chest as much as he could with the shackles on his wrists and bowed deep to you.

Time skip~

You sat on a brown stallion galloping towards the BiFrost alongside Loki, Thor and Sif. All of them were already in their own fine armor while you were only in your normal gown. You had a few armors in Ellesméra in your room and you would easily sneak in at night when you were already in Alagaësia. You turned to your left side where Loki was with his black stallion and you noticed that he looked completely like before you left.

You couldn't help but watch him and take every detail in admiring him as much as you could.

'Something is on your mind, (Name)?' asked Loki suddenly shaking out of your thoughts making you blush hard that you got caught.

'I-I… you just still look… noble' you muttered trying to hide your blushing face. He chuckled quietly and turned his face to you a small smile playing at his thin lips.

'Even if I lost my title and was banished, I still have my pride, (Name)' he answered. You opened your mouth to say something when Thor's booming voice interrupted your conversation.

'We are almost there!' his boyish smile broke onto his face and you noticed Loki's expression change into a soft one showing that he still remembered the times they went on adventures together. Loki noticed your gaze and he quickly hid that soft expression behind a cold and hard mask. You sighed sadly and knew it would be hard to build back up what you had once. But you were ready for it because you would never let go of him again.

To be continued…


	5. The Secret Garden

Part Five:

You led your horse towards the barns of the Rider Academy on the island of Sharian. You and your companions arrived on the shore with your horses and you jumped down from your stallion's back. It was a habit to show the residents of the Academy that you weren't enemy so you told Loki and the others to do the same.

You all walked in silence till you reached the enormous fortress' gates guarded by elven warriors. When you approached them they fell to their knees in front of you bowing their heads.

'Please, don't, my friends. No need for formalities' you smiled at them so they rouse to their feet and opened the gate for you. You gave your horses to the elves, who came to retrieve the animals.

'So this is where you always learnt all those Rider things' looked around Loki as he stepped to you.

'I was a Rider, Loki. I had to learn all of those spells' you smiled sadly watching the approaching man who you knew as your master. His brown hair still shined in the sunshine and he still looked the same even if you didn't see him since your imprisonment 451 years ago. When he arrived in front of you the gazes turned onto you from every angle. You knew every other student of the Academy is now looking at you: the mad princess of Elleméra. You weren't sure if they were right about your mental condition or not but all you felt was the overwhelming hardness of the stares at your form.

'I am glad you arrived safely, (Name)' smiled at you Eragon. His features held a few wrinkles and he looked like a 40 year old human would. He looked tired and lonely. You wanted to apologize but couldn't utter a word of that instead you said:

'Good to see you, father' you nodded keeping your face void of emotions. It surprised him that you called him father in front of everyone but his eyes showed you how happy he was at being called father by you. 'The All-Father sent his two sons and Lady Sif with me to help us ensure the peace on Alagaësia.'

'I assume he believes that if Alagaësia is at peace we could send him our army if he requires it' smiled the Rider knowingly. He was at so many political conferences that he could see through the acts of the kings and queens.

'At least one of the realms realizes his real attempts' noted Loki with a bored expression on his face. Eragon turned to him with a smile on his face.

'You must be Loki… now I can understand why my daughter always waited so eagerly to go to Asgard' chuckled lightly the half-elven Rider. Your face flared up and you looked down onto the ground embarrassed while you felt Loki's gaze turn to you.

'Did she?' sounded his voice close to your pointed ear hearing his smirk in his voice.

'She even sneaked out of the Academy countless times with Srunugr… Arya was so mad at her' shook his head Eragon sadly remembering all those times he listened to Arya fume about your behavior. You sighed at the tightening coming back to your chest.

'That was… a long time ago' you said quietly. 'We need to find rooms for the princes and Lady Sif.'

'Yes, indeed… shall we go?' motioned with his hand the Rider towards the part of the fortress where the bedchambers were placed. You ignored the curious and more hateful stares pointed at your form from everywhere. You didn't have much popularity back in your time as a Rider and could only gain more hatred from everyone than kindness or sympathy. It wasn't your fault, it was your title and your relation to Eragon and the queen. Everyone knew you were his daughter before you got to know it. You cursed yourself for being so blind to it back then but now you only wished to gain Loki's love back.

You followed Eragon through the long marble corridors decorated by beautiful stone flowers by the windows while on the other wall the whole history of Alagaësia and the Riders were carved in the marble. Your friends watched it with curiosity so you decided to tell them what it was about and told them the stories briefly. You saw their stunned expressions even Loki's who looked like a little kid under the Christmas tree. (Even if you're an elf from Alagaësia you know this phrase because well, I can't make a better metaphor. :P)

'We have arrived' smiled your father at your friends. 'This should be Lady Sif's room. Anytime you need help with anything just knock on that door down the corridor.' pointed the Rider to a plain wooden door by the corner of the end of the corridor. The room's two winged door which would give Sif her privacy was a decorated by vines carved from the oak wood. She nodded and you opened her door motioning for her to follow you. The others waited outside for you to show her everything she needed to know. Thor got a similar room to hers at the end of the corridor however Loki was placed into a room on the same corridor your room and Eragon's was.

'This will be your room, Loki. (Name) and I will be behind the fifth and seventh door' smiled the brown haired Rider at Loki. The Norse god was taller than your father but Loki and Thor was always towering over everyone. Your father had to finish the last classes he had with the new recruits and their dragons leaving you and Loki alone on the corridor.

'Would you like to take a walk around the Academy?' you asked after you showed the Trickster his room.

'I know that it was Odin's request for me to accompany you' said Loki stopping you by the door.

'Then why did you accept it?' you quirked an eyebrow questioningly at him.

'I thought a little vacation would be nice after being locked up… and I did not have as good company as yours since a long time' smirked the Trickster walking up to you. 'Shall we start our journey?'

Loki offered you the crook of his right arm as you walked along with him down the corridors and out to the field. You led him through the training fields pointing out several maneuvers and tactics practiced by the recruits and their dragons. You passed the training field which was made for only the Riders to practice swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat and train with different weapons and magic while on the other side was a little arena made for the exams for the Riders. You explained Loki that every grade got different maneuvers and tactics to show against each other. As you walked through the Academy you showed Loki the hatching building where several dragon eggs were waiting for their owner.

'We are waiting for new recruits but only a few people want to become Riders. Father, mother and the council decided to let go of the hatching dragons whose didn't choose a Rider. Do you want to take a peek at the eggs?' you asked stopping near the glass building. You noticed Loki's curious glance towards the house but he kept silent. You decided to pull him with you chuckling at his hesitation. You felt like you were kids again. You pushed open the doors and led him inside. There were dozens of posts in the place keeping dragon eggs with colors you could imagine. You noticed Drulva, a woman with brown hair and blue eyes and teacher of the martial arts from the Vardens. She taught the recruits to use weapons. She walked silently amongst the eggs when you walked in making her pause in her tracks. Her eyes widened at your sight but she kept on her strict face. You smiled at her and walked over with Loki.

'Atra estherní ono thelduin, Drulva' you greeted and she answered you however the greetings were the only things she could learn on the ancient language. 'How are you?'

'I am well, (Name) Dröttningu' nodded the woman. 'I have heard that you could escape Vraë's prison.'

'With help, yes' you nodded. 'This is Loki, my childhood friend and prince of Asgard.'

'I'm not wondering anymore why you always sneaked out of the Academy, my princess' smiled mischievously Drulva making you blush and Loki smirk satisfied. It was the second person who was amused by it and this way he could find things out about you, things you never told him back then.

'Why is it so amusing to everyone? I was just a little kid!' you sulked still with burning cheeks.

'Oh, because you didn't see your mother's reactions… it was amusing because everyone heard her screaming throughout the Academy.' laughed the brown haired woman.

'I only remember the times when she scolded me for being irresponsible. She always told me to take responsibility for my actions and that I should act like a princess.' you sighed sadly. Arya never showed you how much she cared about you and always scolded you for the smallest of things you failed at. You ran away to Asgard when you were scolded by her for not making your exams perfectly or failing a new magic spell. You couldn't remember only one time when she smiled at you and told you that you did well. However Eragon was always there for you and showed love. Only now could you see the difference between the other students at the Academy and yourself. Loki placed a gentle hand on your upper arm at seeing your sad expression waking you from your memories.

'We should continue our tour around the fortress before dinner. I wish to be punctual' said the prince his deep voice reaching to your core. Your heart bumped harder at his voice because he was quiet since you left the main building. 'It was nice meeting you, my lady. We shall meet sometime.' smiled at Drulva Loki as he pulled you out of the hatching house.

You walked with him until you reached your favorite spot in the fields: the secret garden. The labyrinth which was placed behind the main building's right arm hid a beautiful garden but only few could find it. It was Eragon's creation when he decided to build the Academy and he wished to find the best Riders with this. The garden only showed itself if you had a pure heart… or loved someone so much that you would give your life for that person.

'Where are we going?' asked Loki curiously.

'To my favorite spot' you answered and kept silent till you reached the right spot in front of the green fence in one of the narrow passageways in the labyrinth. Loki quirked an eyebrow amused as he watched you looking at the green leaves. You opened your mouth and started singing to the plant. The dark prince of Asgard watched as the leaves slowly backed away from your form and formed an open door. When you could walk through you stopped singing and grabbed his hand pulling him with you into the garden. Loki fell completely silent at the sight. Lilac flowers framed the path to the small pond in the middle, a white marble bench stood on the other side of the pond. Red and white roses decorated the stone walls around the hidden garden while above you vines shadowed you from the sight of anyone who flied above. Dark green grass lied on the ground like a thick carpet while a stone path circled around the small pond.

'My father made this small hidden garden in the hope of finding the best Riders to prevent another betrayal' you spoke up walking over to the pond where water lilies broke the monotone darkness of the water with their pink colors.

'Do you think the not mighty students will not think it unfair?' asked Loki following you to the water.

'They don't know about it. The mighty ones are find this place on their own and cannot speak about it outside of this place. My father's spells are made to protect this secret.' you answered smiling up at Loki. His blue eyes looked deep into your (e/c) ones with something pure and gentle. Was it admiration?

'Do you remember the time when we were wrestling in the fountain of the garden at our palace?' smiled the Trickster grabbing your hand.

'That night was the last time I saw you until now' you sighed sadly.

'Did you miss me?' sounded softly through the air. You placed your hands on his chest as he stepped closer to you and held onto your waist with his arms pulling you closer. Your heart bumped fast and hard in your chest.

'There was not a day or night when I did not crave for your company in that rotten cell I was banished to… I know that we changed and that we lost a lot of time but I want to try again and this time, I'm not leaving you no matter what' you said determined. Soft lips touched yours cutting you from air and hands massaged your scalp and skull through your soft (h/c) long locks pulling you closer and closer to his body. You slid your arms around his neck and held onto him tightly not wanting to let go. When you were too out of breath Loki pulled away panting and pressed his forehead to yours.

'I will not let you go this time, my queen' he whispered sliding his hands down onto your slim waist and caressed your hipbones through the gown you wore. You knew if you don't let go of him now you wouldn't till next morning until you get rid of the want you had for Loki during the five hundred years of your imprisonment. So you pulled away a bit and looked up at him.

'We should go back now. I have to show you the main building and the dining hall' you said.

'I could do without dinner' smirked the dark prince playfully.

'But Thor will be concerned about our absence' you pointed out.

'Ugh… somebody should tell Odin that I am old enough to not be in need of a babysitter' rolled his eyes Loki following you out of the garden and smiled happily at your bubbling laugh as it erupted from your chest.

To be continued…


	6. Worries

Part Six:

Your days back at the Academy brought back your memories from your childhood. You were waiting for your only friends here known as Darla and Frask, the twins. They had platinum blonde hair with icy blue eyes and snow white skin. Darla was THE beauty everywhere she went, there wasn't a match for her amongst the other girls while Frask was hiding his good looks behind his always messed up hair and messy clothes.

Eragon told you that they were sent back to Shardau, the little village where they came from because they weren't Alagaësian Riders. They were exceptions because their dragons were from Cheys Whain the neighboring country to Alagaësia. It was a mystery where their dragons came from or how they could find them but no one tried to pry.

You sat at your window looking out to the training field thinking about the times you practiced till you reached perfection in everything. You could still hear Srunugr talk to you and reassure you during the endless nights you spent down there to practice. He always alarmed Eragon and Saphira if you fainted out of exhaustion. Your lips quirked into a small smile as you jumped back to the night you first made a fairth.

 _Flashback~_

 _Sweat beads rolled down your skin from your forehead to your chin as you concentrated on the piece of slate in front of you. Your arm stretched out towards it while your eyes never leaved the surface of it as formed the perfect picture in your head. Srunugr lied nearby starting to get bored but he waited for you to finish. As you concentrated on the field of flowers you wanted to do you couldn't help but started imagining yourself running away from a certain prince of Asgard who chased after you. His eyes shined bright with excitement and admiration while his thin lips parted to shout out your name._

 _When you opened your eyes you looked straight at the Loki in your fantasy making you blush deeply. Your pointed ears burned furiously as you screamed frustrated._

' _Aaaaaargh!' you grabbed the piece of wood and tried to break it but Srunugr's boyish voice interrupted you._

' _Why do you hate the poor guy so much?' echoed through your head. You shot your head to the emerald green dragon swinging his scaled tail on the ground bored._

' _I don't hate Loki' you answered._

' _Then why do you always break that poor thing into pieces? If you like him you should take his picture onto your room's wall to be able to see him everytime you want.' rolled his eyes Srunugr._

' _I don't like him!' you shouted back._

' _Yes, you do'_

' _No, I don't!'_

' _Yes, you do like him'_

' _No!'_

' _Yes!'_

' _No!'_

' _No!'_

' _Yes!' you shouted but froze in your spot realizing what you just admitted. 'Argh! You tricked me!'_

' _You should tell him how you feel, (Name). Everyone can see the ogling you do to each other. The looks he gives you makes even me jealous! So stop your stubborn acting and confess to him!' said your dragon wearily._

' _Mother would never agree to anything I would want to do or have. She would definitely find something against him and would forbid me from seeing him or going to Asgard…' you sighed as you sat down leaning into Srunugr's side. It was warm which gave you some warmth against the chilly night. 'And if you're mistaken and he doesn't like me back… it would make everything so complicated between us. I would eventually lose my best friend.'_

' _Hey, what about me? Am I not your best friend?' feigned hurt Srunugr._

' _You're bonded to me through our lives. You wouldn't stand being far from me' you laughed._

' _He is dumb if he doesn't see the beauty and nobility in you. You are special and not just for me, (Name). You were made to be something bigger and better than just a princess. I know that not everyone likes you here but you shouldn't make their accusations truth. One day, I know that they all will see the person I see whenever I look at you, (Name).' hummed the green dragon nudging you with his nose making you giggle as you pressed your forehead to his scaled nose._

' _You are my light in the dark, Srunugr… thank you for showing me the way I need to go' you answered quietly._

 _End of flashback~_

'Memories?' asked suddenly someone from behind you waking you from your thoughts. You whipped around and spotted Darla and Frask. They looked a little older now but not much. You ran to them hugging them both in a bone crushing hug.

'My dearest friends!' you sighed happily. 'It is so good to see you again!'

'We missed you, (Name)… more than you think' smiled at you Darla.

'Where were you? What happened during the time I was…' you fell silent and couldn't fail to notice their mournful expressions.

'Don't worry, (Name). Vraë will get what he deserves when the time comes' smiled pained Frask. 'You know what? I'm gonna tell you what kind of missions we got from your father!'

'You just had to ask…' shook her head Darla. 'At least can we move this to the dining hall? I'm starving!'

You laughed happily at her and nodded following the twins towards the dining hall. You walked through the ball room where every new recruit got their uniform which was just a common armor they wore in battles. You remembered the day you got your own and how proud you were to have one. Now you couldn't wear yours anymore and the sorrow seeped back into your chest making your heart throb painfully.

As you walked past the Riders from the same class you were in back then you felt their hateful gazes. You never understood why was it a big deal that you were Eragon's daughter but then you had to accept that your father was a legend of course everyone was jealous of you. You three sat down at a table with a large plate of food in front of Darla.

'So when we arrived to the Spine Darla noticed the place of a small camp fire a few feet from us and I knew that we were at the right place!' gestured wildly Frask.

'Please add the part when you ran away from the raccoon screaming like a little girl to it too' quipped in the blonde girl next to her brother making Frask blush furiously but his attention turned to someone behind you and all blood drained from his face. You furrowed your eyebrows and turned to the source of his fright. A familiar face approached you with shoulder length dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, brown eyes looking at you. He was tall and well-built wearing leather pants, laced boots and a linen shirt with Za'roc on his side. Your eyes widened in realization as your lips pulled up in a happy smile.

'Murtagh!' you cried out happily.

'To you I'm still an instructor, midget' smirked down at you your uncle as he ruffled your hair.

'I'm not that small! You're too tall!' you grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from your head.

'Hey, you two! Shouldn't you back practicing and asking for a new mission?!' narrowed his eyes at your friends who nodded, shot up to their feet a scurried away fast. Murtagh started laughing at their reaction.

'You should go easier on the recruits' you shook your head as he sat down beside you.

'What fun is in that?' smiled the brown haired Rider. 'Your father goes way too easy on them.'

'I missed you' you said quietly.

'We all missed you, (Name). I'm sorry I couldn't help you get out of their… Vraë just barricaded Du Weldenvarden with magic and we couldn't see what happened to you but this is no excuse for leaving you alone and believe me… Eragon still regrets not bringing you back here immediately.' placed a hand over yours Murtagh reassuringly. Tears threatened to come as you stared at the wooden table.

'I was the one who pushed him away… it is my fault… only mine' you whispered as a teardrop escaped your right eye and fell onto the hard surface of the table.

'You should talk to him before you wouldn't be able to do that' said the brunette. You nodded quietly in response. 'Other than that… I have heard about a certain black haired prince of Asgard courting my little niece.'

You shot your head up your cheeks burning, your (e/c) eyes wide and your pink lips parted.

'Don't you dare try to scare him and embarrass me!' you cried out as you ran after your uncle drawing everyone's attention to you wherever you passed.

Meanwhile~

Thor and Sif were getting to know the students of the Academy and for the young Riders' requests they showed what they got. Loki watched them from a far corner of the training fields with a bored expression on his face.

'Do you not enjoy the view?' asked someone from his left side surprising him. No one ever could surprise him. Eragon stepped in line with him watching the events far from them with a small smile on his face. Something made the Trickster cautious with (Name)'s father.

'I can watch my _brother_ practice like that everyday' answered Loki.

'As I remember you are the one who prefers to read books and use magic. (Name) couldn't stop talking about you whenever she came back from Asgard.' said Eragon. Loki suddenly felt an overwhelming presence above himself, something fearful, something strong.

' _You don't look as scrubby as I imagined you to be…'_ rumbled through the Trickster's head a feminine voice. Loki blinked in surprise and looked up at a sapphire blue dragon with its mouth slightly ajar to show off its sharp teeth. Loki smirked and looked back to the training Thor and Sif.

' _As I remember it is rude to intrude in someone's mind without permission'_ answered Loki. He felt Saphira's surprised thought waves and appreciation. Not many were brave enough to talk back to a dragon. Loki saw the smirk on Eragon's face.

'(Name) has found her partner in you, I can see that' said the Rider.

'Is that an approval for me to court her?' asked the Trickster.

'Do you not court her already?' asked the brunette quirking an eyebrow still looking straight at the training field.

'It… is complicated' said quietly Loki drawing Eragon's attention to him.

'Why would it be?' asked the Rider with concern. It wasn't like Loki didn't want to court you or make you his queen but… the fact that so many years passed and how everything changed… how he changed made him think that you would ran away far from him again if you would realize what a monster he truly is.

'Too much time passed by and she loves someone who does not exist anymore' looked down on the ground Loki saying his true thoughts for the first time in a while.

'You still love her old self, don't you?' asked the half-elven man. 'Look, you changed I'm not doubting that but both of your old selves are still in there. You can grow to love the new sides to each other. The change in you doesn't have to separate you from each other it needs to bond you even more because your old selves are your true selves and that means that you love everything about each other. That is something precious.'

Loki's eyes widened but his expression snapped back into the usually unreadable one. He can't be like that anymore. He's a monster who is to be blamed for every wrong.

'Father!' sounded from behind turning both of them to your approaching form. 'Did you see Murtagh?'

'Is he back?' asked surprised Eragon.

'I just talked to him in the dining hall' you nodded furrowing your eyebrows. 'I was chasing him but he disappeared.'

'Why were you chasing him?'

'Um… that's a long story' you grinned sheepishly. That was when you noticed Loki and Saphira. 'What are you three doing here?'

'I could not find any better entertainment than watching my brother and Lady Sif train' sighed Loki looking back at the crowd gathered around the blonde prince and brunette warrior woman.

'I think I should find my brother then' smiled your father at you but turned to Loki before leaving. 'Think about what I said.' and with that he went with Saphira towards the main building. You quirked an eyebrow at Loki questioningly but he just shook his head.

'Nothing you should be concerned about' he dismissed it.

'Did he try to embarrass you? Or threaten you? Did Saphira?' you asked your curiosity picked.

'I have to accept that she has quite the scary teeth' chucked deeply the dark prince.

'What happened?!' you asked like a little child left out of something.

Loki just laughed at your antics and grabbed your hand pulling you towards the gardens.

To be continued…


	7. Revenge

Part Seven:

Days passed by fast at the Academy. You hanged out with Loki, Thor and Sif most of the time and introduced them to your best friends, Darla and Frask. Sif and Darla got along well so you were soon left with the boys. Frask and Thor were engaged in their own conversation about war stories and adventures of their own when Loki circled his arms around your waist drawing your attention to him.

'You didn't say anything lately. Everything's okay?' you asked quietly placing your hands on his around your waist.

'I had a conversation with your father some days ago… he is concerned about you' said the Trickster. 'Did you speak with him since we arrived?'

'…no' you answered feeling guilty. Eragon deserved your apology and you couldn't even face him because of your guilt. You were the one who pushed him away and told him all those things when it wasn't his fault. Whenever you thought back to the old times you could realize now how he looked at you with that silent plea to whatever gods are there for them to create an opportunity for him to call you his daughter. While you always wished you had a father like him. Now it became true and you didn't have the guts to tell him that you love him and want him to be a part of your life? You felt pathetic.

'Good' said Loki and let go of you suddenly. You turned around confused by his answer but you found no one behind you missing his touch.

'(Name)? What's wrong?' turned to you Thor and Frask seeing your distressed expression.

'I just… I need to find Loki' and you took off to his room. He was usually in his room when you weren't with him. The library was full of Rider recruits so it wouldn't be the place he would choose. As you ran down the corridors in the dormitory you ran into someone feminine. She had bright red locks and brown eyes with long eyelashes. You stumbled to the floor with her but rolled off of her quickly and apologized.

'I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going' you smiled apologetically at her.

'Oh, it's okay, (Name)' smiled at you the other girl. Your eyes widened at her response. It wasn't an accusation or insult which surprised in itself but she called you by your name and not princess or bastard.

'Do I know you?' you asked confused. Her smile widened and she shook her head.

'No, but it is time for us to meet!' she chirped. 'I am Ismira, daughter of Roran, your cousin.'

Your eyebrows almost hit your hairline in surprise and you gasped. Last time you saw her she was small and had two pigtails bouncing as she ran after Srunugr happily. You were confused as to why she was still alive because humans don't live more than eighty years at best. Roran and Katrina were long dead because so much time passed but Ismira still looked to be in her early twenties.

'How can you be alive?' was the first question leaving your lips. You clapped your hands on your mouth. 'Sorry, it was rude, forgive me please.'

'No, no it's okay, (Name)' she chuckled. 'I became a Rider not long after you got locked up. So… here I am…'

'Wow… I have so much to learn of those who lived their lives during these two hundred years…' you sighed sadly. You noticed a small coil in Ismira's hand and furrowed your eyebrows. 'What is that?'

'Queen Jonaldel sent me back to deliver her message to the council members' she answered. 'The atmosphere in Alagaësia is too heavy and tense. People started to fear and most of them gone to Teirm and the other seaside cities. Vraë's army took Gil'ead in two days ago. He's now the soulless king's ally.'

'How many people died?' you asked your face changing into a serious one. Your rage starting to boil. You lost so many precious ones to you in the last battle you fought with the soulless king, Eldon. Your hands balled into fists as your eyebrows furrowed.

'Almost the whole town except those who could escape or weren't near' sighed Ismira. 'The council will have a meeting in the noon. You're invited.'

'I'll be there' you nodded and said goodbye to her before going to your room. You needed some time to think before you would end up yelling at anyone in the conference room on the meeting.

You sat down on your bed and looked down to your lap where your hands rested and sighed out a shaky breath. Your body shook as you were flooded with memories of the past.

 _Flashback~_

 _You were sitting in your tent staring onto the ground between your legs as you tried to concentrate on the oncoming battle. Everyone was so tense just like you but the fact that you just said your goodbyes maybe forever to Loki made your heart throb more painfully. A few days passed since your first kiss and you still dreamt of his thin lips on yours._

 _You just talked to Eragon but both of your words felt like dancing around a sensitive topic. Srunugr was in front of your tent's entrance and you sensed him to be just as nervous and tense as you and everyone was. You didn't speak to Arya yet and didn't want to but you promised you would do that after you win. You had to win and you needed to protect your people, making the burden heavier on your shoulders. You thoughts still swirled around Loki and your first kiss but the memories of your mother and your master kissing flashed between those thoughts making you angry and confused._

 _You looked up at your armor which would be soon on you. A few hours separated you from your first big battle. Your heart raced in your chest and you couldn't eat all day. Someone lifted your tent's slab and walked inside your eyes finding Murtagh. His now longer dark brown hair was in a tiny pony tail at the back of his head while his brown eyes looked intensely into your (e/c) ones._

' _I thought you must need some fresh air, kid. Come' lifted the tent's entrance Murtagh with his hand and you knew you didn't have a choice so you got up and walked outside. Clouds gathered around on the sky hiding the sun from you and making everything seem grey and bitter. You could smell rain in the air and heavy, cold wind blew throughout the field you were camping. You followed Murtagh silently assuming he wanted to scold you for running away for so long and not contacting anyone. You reached the small grove near the camp but he still walked quietly farther. You were too lost in your swirling thoughts that you didn't notice him stopping and you bumped into his back. You rubbed your nose and looked up at him sheepishly._

' _I'm sorry… wasn't looking where I was going' you mumbled. Murtagh turned around and sighed placing a hand on your shoulder._

' _It is alright to be afraid, (Name)' said gently the Rider._

' _I'm not afraid, Murtagh…' you shook your head._

' _I told myself the same thing everytime I tried to kill Eragon back then' said the brunette looking at you seriously. 'Look, I know you well enough to see when you're afraid or nervous, (Name). You have to face your fears in a few hours and you should do it now because if you don't pay attention when you fight you will die. I don't know what happened in Ellesméra and I don't want to know either but you should get over it now at least until we win.'_

' _Eragon didn't tell you?' you asked surprised._

' _I knew the truth since a long time but I didn't want any details' shrugged Murtagh. He looked around and sat down on a fallen tree trunk groaning. The Rider patted the spot next to him looking at you expectantly so you walked over and sat down next to him._

' _That isn't the only thing bothering me' you said looking onto the ground. 'You know I'm friends with the Asgardian princes… and um… one of them asked me to be their wife.'_

' _You're old enough after all' shrugged Murtagh making you blush. 'Arya will be furious if she gets to know that-'_

' _Nothing happened between us!' you cried out trying to fight the blush which covered your whole face now. Murtagh started laughing at your blushing face and made your eyes widen in surprise. It was the first time you heard him laugh. You saw small smirks and smiles here and there but he never laughed so carefree before._

' _Will you go back after the battle?' he asked after he calmed down._

' _Mother will punish me so… there's not much chance to that' you shook your head._

' _She really loves you, (Name), you have to know that' said the brunette._

' _Huh… yeah, she always showed it with punishes and disapproval everything I did. I couldn't be perfect enough for her… everytime I failed something she just kept telling me to be better and when I finally succeed at something she just told me that it was the least I could do.' you huffed._

' _She just fears that other rulers will find something objectionable in you and they would hurt you when you would take over the throne, if you would take over the throne' smiled sadly Murtagh._

' _I will have you and Eragon and everyone by my side in that case' you answered smiling brightly at him. Murtagh was always there for you and protected you since you met him at the academy. At first Eragon had to drag him to teach the recruits but soon he started enjoying teaching the new ones._

' _But not forever, (Name)' shook his head the Rider next to you. A sad but comfortable silence fell on you making nature's voices stand out. Birds chirping above you and wind blowing, it all made you feel at ease like you were the part of it all. 'We should go back.'_

 _Murtagh's voice broke your daydreaming and you stood up before following him back to the camp. The Vardens were preparing for battle, their kids and wives spending their last minutes with these men. You and Murtagh separated in the mass of tents as the air was still filled with the smell of stew or roast. You soon arrived to your tent where Srunugr curled up on the ground at the entrance. His head perked up at seeing you and you hugged his neck pressing your face to his scaled skin._

' _Eragon searched for you a few minutes ago. It seemed to be serious' said your dragon._

' _I'm going to talk to both mother and him after the battle' you answered before walking inside your tent. You organized the stuff you thought was unnecessary right then and picked out Kweikva, your green star iron sword. You unfolded it from the rags you wrapped it and admired it in your lap. You decided to put on your armor when you sensed danger slowly crawl towards you. You stood in front of your mirror looking into the eyes of a fearless elven warrior you never thought you could be. You (e/c) orbs flamed with fire and your features settled into a serious, hard and cold expression._

' _I wish the armor wouldn't suit you so perfectly' spoke up Arya behind you. Her green orbs looking over you with some kind of admiration and sadness._

' _This is my duty as a princess not just the balls and conferences' you answered looking at her beautiful features. You two looked similar yet different. Her eyes met yours and bored into them while she placed her palms on your shoulders._

' _Yes, but you're the future as well' she said._

' _Mother, I promise you, I will not die' you answered determined. 'But because I made a promise to someone I love with all of my heart and soul… and I am keeping my promises.'_

 _Her eyes widened in surprise but went back to unreadable in a flash of a moment. Her lips slowly pulled into a sad smile and she shook her head._

' _You're so much like your father, (Name)' her voice rang through your being as she said that. You couldn't keep yourself from asking anymore so you turned around suddenly and looked into her eyes directly._

' _Tell me why did you keep the truth from me?' you asked quietly but just as powerfully. You couldn't wait for the answer anymore and you felt Srunugr's attention turn to the conversation. Suddenly the alarming horns sounded through the camp alerting everyone for the coming battle and to gather into their own divisions. Both of you burst out of your tent and looked around. You jumped up on Srunugr's back while your mother did the same with Firnen. Your dragon jumped up into the air and stopped above the camp fifty feet high. You could look over the whole camp and you watched the soldiers hurry towards the battle field._

' _It has begun' rumbled through your mind Srunugr's voice. You looked over the landscape while Srunugr flied towards the front lines. Queen Nasuada, Eragon, Murtagh and Arya with the council told you about the battle plan. Your duty was to lead the sixth division on the left side and if it was possible get behind the enemy. Your dragon landed in front of your division in his armor making everyone look up at you two in awe. You heard the signaling horns in the distance so you pushed Kweikva into the air and cried out. The soldiers behind you followed your example and ran after you with their horses. Soon the two bevies met and blood started flowing onto the grass. The strange thing was that the enemy's soldiers didn't die even if you pushed your sword through their heart. They just kept walking towards you. Srunugr sliced them in two with his claws but the soldiers cut in half just kept crawling towards the Vardens. You heard frightened and death screams from your right and shot your head towards the sounds but what you saw was something you never thought was possible._

 _The enemy's soldiers with skin as pale and sickly as a dead man's grabbed hold of one of the men and sank their teeth in his flesh before ripping large pieces out of his body. Everyone's eyes widened in horror and fear as yours did but soon all of you had to continue to chop these half dead soldiers unless you wanted to get eaten. Someone cried out in victory near your position._

' _Stick your sword in their head! Their head is the key!' sounded from a man. Your division started attacking their heads and it was a success finally. You killed as many as you could when you noticed something strange in the distance. Horse hooves beat up dust by nine riders all of them wore black clothes, hoods hiding their faces. The half dead soldiers were all down but the next attack came from these mysterious riders._

' _They are different…' sounded Srunugr's voice in your head._

' _They seem to be strong' you answered as you could finally take a deeper breath and turn your attention to the approaching men. Suddenly riders raced through your division slicing your men's heads from their horses' backs. You gasped in surprise but you felt a sword coming for your head too. You bended your back at the last second but the force you moved pushed you down onto the ground. You jumped back up and turned to Srunugr who had a big wound on his right leg, hot and crimson blood flowing out of it slowly._

' _It's just a scar, don't worry' reassured you the green dragon. Reinforcement joined you with Arya on the front lines. Your heart bumped in your chest with relief at her sight._

' _Are you alright?' asked Arya her mind flowing into yours like a river._

' _Yes, mother' you answered. Your attention turned back to Srunugr. 'I'm going to heal your wound a bit. Please don't move.'_

' _There is no need for it, (Name). I'm alright' dismissed it the emerald green dragon next to you. You turned your head to the leader of the mysterious riders. He was tall and the robes he wore hid the upper half of his face but even then you could make out a large scar over the left side of his face. He slowly pushed back his hood with his companions in sync. He had silvery white hair, thin lips and strong jaw. His left eye was blind because of the scar going through it while his other, good blue one looked at you with a cold hardness and cruelty chilling you to your bones._

 _Your lines collided in mere moments and you found yourself eye to eye with the scared man and another. They radiated coldness you never thought anyone could. After a few blow at their head and other body parts let you realize what was wrong with these men. They were soulless. They didn't care of who died or how not even about their own death making them a fearful enemy._

' _I have heard about you, (Name) Dröttningu' spoke up the leader. 'I would love to not kill someone as beautiful as you but unfortunately your country is what our king needs. And you will all fall to your knees in front of him… or die.'_

' _Someone will surely fall but not my people' you narrowed your eyes at him and attacked him. The leader just smirked playfully and dodged your attack. You were fast enough to dodge his strike at your back as you turned around and parried his long sword. Srunugr's claw suddenly landed on his shoulder drawing a long and deep wound along his back. The man just turned around and threw his sword right into your emerald dragon's chest with an incredible force. Your chest felt like someone stabbed you but all you could do was watch Srunugr fall to the ground._

' _I'm sorry, little one… I could not protect you…' you heard his voice fading into silence inside of your head. You searched for his mind but there was only darkness and silence. Your eyes loaded with tears and all you heard was silence. Painful… suffocating silence._

 _End of flashback~_

Someone was shaking you by your shoulders. Your lips were ajar and your eyes filled with tears. Those hands… were cold but in a soothing way as they slid onto your bare neck caressing the skin. You looked into worried blue eyes and saw finally the man you loved so deeply.

'(Name)… love… what is wrong?' he asked concerned.

'Memories… enemy… blood… death…' you mumbled but Loki noticed a burning fire flame in your (e/c) orbs as you looked almost through him. 'Revenge.'

To be continued…


	8. Under The Surface

Part Eight:

Loki's PoV.

The God of Mischief sat on his bed after leaving (Name) with Thor and Frask. He couldn't keep up this façade but act on his true intentions. Or the two things were the same already? He came here to get rid of his cell in Asgard and to kill the woman behind the mask of (Name)… but something changed. He couldn't harm her… she showed so many characteristics reminding him of (Name). A few nights ago the Trickster started talking to Saphira.

He didn't know how it happened or why but the sapphire blue dragon started talking to him. Her voice sounded somewhat like Frigga's. She showed him many things when he asked about the war two hundred years ago. Now he could remember with the memories of Saphira.

 _Flashback~_

 _The battle was almost over. Dead bodies lied in the mud by Spahira's feet while there were sounds of fight around. These half-dead soldiers were frightening and when they started eating the Varden soldiers… even Saphira was horrified by the sight. Eragon sat on her back and they looked over the battlefield searching for (Name)._

' _Something is wrong' said the sapphire blue dragon._

' _I know' replied her Rider and they took off into the air not wasting any time. She could feel the Rider's heart beat fast in his chest and his blood pump fast in his veins. They were almost at the side of the battlefield where (Name)'s division was. Only there was nothing but dead bodies of Vardens and half-deads with dead horses on the ground. Saphira's blue eyes caught sight of shimmering emerald green scales nearby under the heavy armor of a dragon's. She knew now. Srunugr has fallen._

' _No' sounded as a whisper through her mind. She landed with a thud but Eragon was no more on her back. The both of them searched for (Name) but what they found was worse than what they imagined to see._

 _Arya lied in her daughter's arms a few feet away from them was Firnen. The long (h/c) haired elven princess rocked with the queen's lifeless form in her embrace, her shoulders shaking from crying so hard but her voice sounded so clear and unwavering in the dead silence._

May it be an evening star,  
Shines down upon you.  
May it be when darkness falls,  
Your heart will be true.  
You walk a lonely road;  
Oh, how far you are from home...

Mornie utulie (darkness has come),  
Believe and you will find your way.  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),  
A promise lives within you now...

May it be the shadows call,  
Will fly away.  
May it be your journey on,  
To light the day.  
When the night is overcome,  
You may rise to find the sun.

Mornie utulie (darkness has come),  
Believe and you will find your way.  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),  
A promise lives within you now...

A promise lives within you now...

 _The sapphire blue dragon looked down on her Rider to see tears fall from his eyes. He fell to his knees while numbness made his limbs unmoving. Rain started pouring down on them washing away the blood but leaving mourn behind._

 _End of flashback~_

Even Loki's heart clenched with the feeling knowing how he would feel if he would to lose Frigga. There was no need for anymore denying… it was (Name) who kissed him and embraced him and he wanted it even if it was only a dream and would end when he would to wake up.

Loki jumped to his feet and strode over to the door almost throwing it off its hinges as he opened it. His long legs soon brought him to the right door which he knocked once… twice… thrice… but only silence was what he got. He pushed open the door to find (Name) sit on her bed clutching the sheets with her hands so tight her knuckles went white her features contorted in anger and sadness as tears rolled down on her cheeks while she just looked at the opposing wall. Loki ran to her side grabbing her shoulders and shaking her wildly but only a few minutes did (Name) returned to the real world.

'(Name)… love… what is wrong?' he asked concerned.

'Memories… enemy… blood… death…' mumbled the elven princess. 'Revenge.'

The fire burning in her eyes made Loki flinch. Last time he saw something like that in Frigga's eyes when they arrived back from a battle with Vanaheim and both him and Thor got injured. The queen could've set the other realm on fire for hurting her sons even if they recovered fast. Loki pulled her into his chest tightening his grip with every second as well as her grip tightened on his elbow and arm as she was holding onto him.

'Sssshhh' kissed the Trickster the top of her head. 'Everything is going to be alright, love…'

(Name)'s grip slowly loosened so pulled away a little to look into her (e/c) eyes. He wanted to tell the princess about his hesitation of her identity but he could no longer find the right words.

'I'm so sorry…' sobbed (Name) softly. 'I let her die… I let them die…'

'No… no, it's not your fault… it was never' cupped her cheeks Loki making her look deep into his blue-green eyes. The Trickster sat down next to her on the soft bed and pulled her into him lying back down. Their arms wrapped around each other both comfortingly. (Name) didn't know that she was comforting Loki even just with her presence as they lied there for what felt like eternity.

'Where were you?' asked quietly the former Rider.

'In my room… I needed to… think' answered Loki.

'What did you mean by telling me that it was good that I didn't speak to my father yet? Is something going on?' (Name) furrowed her eyebrows. Loki tensed up but looked down on her noticing her beautiful face watching him with suspicion. A nervous smile crept upon his lips and he had to look away from her gaze before he would spill his secrets.

He didn't want to tell her what a monster he was truly… what he become during these years. He didn't want her to look at him with the hatred he deserved truly. Pain tightened his chest as he imagined (Name) looking at him like that… disappointedly will full of hate in her (e/c) orbs. Loki felt a nudge at his side so he had to turn back to her to see those (e/c) orbs looking right through him. He parted his lips to speak but nothing came out.

'What is wrong? Did he tell you something? Do I have to scold him that I am a grown woman now and I can decide for my own sake?' frowned (Name). Loki suddenly burst into laugh.

'No, love… nothing of that type of things was said between us…' smiled down at her Loki but with sadness. He sighed. 'We both changed over these years… for better and for worse. We are not the same as when we parted… and I am afraid that you will look at me differently if you would know the truth.'

'What truth? Are you dying?' worry crept on her beautiful features making Loki shake his head with a smile.

'I am talking about what a monster I became. I am not what you think I am, love' he sighed closing his eyes. 'A few years earlier I have found out my true heritage which is not Asgardian but… Jötnar.'

'You mean you are from the Jötünheim? Why would it make you a monster?' asked confused the woman beside him still holding onto him.

'I am the monster the parents tell their children about at night to frighten them yet you are staying close to me… why?' he asked disbelief in his eyes. (Name) smiled up at him before leaning up and kissing him on his lips softly but so shortly that he didn't even have the time to realize what happened.

'Those who deem you a monster because of your skin and blood and accuse you of everything wrong… are the monsters themselves. A person is much more than their skin color or origin. No one should judge by looks but by personality and knowledge.' her voice felt like silk on his skin as her breath hit his skin by his neck.

Loki looked in her eyes deeply not leaving her gaze with his as blue slowly took over the Asir skin showing white marks, his once blue-green eyes turning wholly crimson like blood. (Name)'s eyes started shining with happiness and awe at his sight confusing him even more.

'Why are you not running away?' he breathed disbelief in his voice.

'Why would I? I just got you back in my arms, Loki… I am never going to leave you… ever again' she breathed closing the distance between their lips pressing her soft plump lips on his thin ones. Loki grabbed her waist pulling her on himself and pressing her closer and closer to his body. The kisses turned from playful to passionate with every moment. Her hands slid up on his chest from his sides before sliding into his raven locks pulling him closer.

Suddenly knocking interrupted them before they could do anything more both of them jumping in surprise but giggling quietly at it. (Name) stood up and pulled Loki with herself from the bed which was now messy before she called out to the intruder.

'I'm sorry, if I interrupted anything but master Eragon and the council's other members are asking for you to the conference room' kept her gaze down a young member of the recruits with a deep blush covering her cheeks. (Name) chuckled at being caught grabbing Loki's hand.

'I'll be right there' answered the elven princess and went for the door pulling Loki with her.

To be continued…


	9. Reactions

Part Nine:

You sat in the conference room amongst Eragon, Murtagh, Ismira and the council members. Phaddo, an old woman was the only female amongst the old council members with silver like hair held up in a bun, her robes hang on her skeleton like body and her wrinkled face always wore a cold expression on her face. Her thin lips were chapped and her aquiline nose made her look like an old hawk.

Wallesk, a man looking to be in his middle-ages sat like a statue, his face long and strict no emotion showing on his features. Gurt and Brun were dwarf brothers but not twins. They both had long red beards and big smiles on their faces. Iroast was the youngest however he was still looked to be as old as Wallesk. He had short black hair, plump lips and strong jaw with thick bear-like body. His eyes shined with life-force and fatherly love. The only one giving you goosebumps was Hastvu who had grey skin with tattoos all over his body and was bald. His black eyes pierced into your soul and he seemed to look out for only his own wealth.

'We received the message from Jonaldel about the attack on Gil'ead… how are we supposed to react when Vraë locked away Du Weldenvarden? The elves retrieved now and we cannot reach them.' spoke up Wallesk.

'Taking back the city won't make any difference. The Soulless King will come to us anyway' said Gurt matter-of-factly. You sighed knowing his words were true. You saw what the soulless king was capable of with his soulless knights and half-dead soldiers. Last time the encounter has been fortunate for Alagaësia but now… the recruits weren't ready, the royal bevies were lacking of soldiers and the elves were locked behind the barrier of Vraë not seeing the truth. Sacrificing the new recruits who weren't qualified yet was something you would never let the council do.

'But we can't let him get close to Uru'bean! Queen Jonaldel's authority is not stable yet because of the new king of Surda. That damn brat thinks he can do anything he wants!' growled Iroast reminding you of Thor.

'We could send a message to the Soulles King and ask him to fight our armies only once. If he wins, we retrieve and he can take Alagaësia. If we win, his armies will go back to his lands and we raise a wall on the side lines of our countries one with magic ensuring that they cannot get over it ever again.' you spoke up after a long silence making everyone look at you. Some of them had frightened expressions, like Phaddo and Wallesk while Murtagh's eyes just shined at your suicidal idea with a smirk on his lips. Eragon's eyes sparkled with curiosity and nervousness.

'It is the riskiest idea I've ever heard of' gasped Phaddo. Hastvu rolled his black eyes at her and let out a huff.

'And those ideas were a long time ago, I assume' remarked the grey skinned man making your lips quiver a bit as you tried to fight the urge to smile. Phaddo's eyes flashed to him while her face changed into a dark red.

'How dare you-!' she screeched. Eragon stepped into the fight with a motion of his hand.

'Please, stay away from rude comments on each other and try to focus on the urgent case we're facing right now' his voice sounded irritated but you knew he was hiding his smile. Everyone thought Phaddo was as old as Alagaësia itself and her ridiculous behavior pretending she's young still was making her more ridiculous.

'Still that idea is way too risky' crossed her arms the old woman.

'We can't afford more than one battle against the Soulless King, Phaddo. The new recruits will be barely ready for battle and the almost all of the older generation of the Riders died in the former battle. I know because I was there' you leaned forward in your chair. 'The royal army is too small to rely on the whole battle and the elves are locked inside of Du Weldenvarden.'

'We could still try to get in Du Weldenvarden and move Vraë out of the elven throne' spoke up Murtagh suddenly snapping your attention to him. You knew what he wanted and you didn't like the idea.

'How? No one knows the elven palace enough except Eragon and he has to teach the recruits' said Brun.

'I lived there through my life' you said dreadful at the thought. You couldn't go back but you had to. You already felt the nausea coming to you at the thought of standing in the throne room of Ellesméra or in your room or anywhere you could be reminded of Arya and your failure. 'I could lead my friends through the lands. Prince Loki and Thor are strong and fast and have experience in battle just like Lady Sif.'

'They need to bear magic if you want to step inside the barrier. Vraë will be alarmed of your magic knowing yours already and it will be suspicious for him to feel unknown magic enter Du Weldenvarden.' turned Eragon to Murtagh with furrowed eyebrows.

'The elves who stayed here are enough for them to create a layer of their magic for the four of them to cover their own magic' shrugged Murtagh. 'I used that method before.'

'When?' you quirked an eyebrow.

'When he broke in to rescue you' sighed Eragon tiredly. Your eye widened at that.

'You did what?!' you cried out in surprise and anger. 'You know how dangerous was that?! Vraë could've killed you for trespassing illegally!'

'I told him the same things' noted your father. 'But (Name)… you are the most important person in our lives and we needed to try everything we could to get you back.'

'Still…' you sighed putting your face in your hand. 'I think the meeting is over for today. You can leave. Father, uncle I want to speak with you two.'

The council members widened their eyes at that but left the room quickly. You sighed and got up from your seat anger filling your body as you glared at the two Riders in front of you.

'Maybe I am important to you but what about me? Do you think I wouldn't be angry at myself if I would've known that any of you died because of me?! I cannot lose either of you! I wouldn't be able to handle that! Not after mother's and Srunugr's death!' you yelled at them angry tears running down your cheeks. They acted like foolish brats not thinking about the consequences. Just thinking about losing them made your heart throb in pain. You just got your life back and the knowledge that Murtagh could've died for you was overwhelming.

You saw their mournful expressions but soon were enveloped in a tight hug by both men. Your sobs rocked your body until no tears were left and you could breathe normally again.

'You're so much like your mother' sighed Eragon making you and Murtagh laugh quietly.

'I scold others the same way she scolded me' you giggled.

'I could hear her screaming from the training fields when you went to Asgard without permission' ruffled your hair Murtagh. The three of you went to your duties after that so you started searching for Loki, Thor and Sif to tell them the news.

Lunch time was coming soon and so when your stomach let out a grumbling sound you weren't surprised too much. You decided to find your friends later and look for something edible. You walked down to the dining halls where there was already dozens of young Rider recruits and a few from your generation. They wore the uniform they got when they joined the Academy. Dark brown leather pants and vest with a white linen shirt and laced boots. You could make out perfectly the small copy of the Academy's flag on their chests sewn into their vests. You remembered your own generation and remembered how they looked at you. Most of them had jealous and angry sparks in their eyes while the rest just ignored you. Darla and Frask were the only friends you had from that time and of course there was Ismira too but she had other friends who mostly just avoided any contact with you.

At first you didn't understand why they acted like that but soon you realized the reason. They could all see the similarity in you and Eragon and how differently he looked at you. They were jealous because Eragon was someone who wrote Alagaësia's history and they wanted to be his sons and daughters too. You sighed heavily and tried to shake those thoughts out of your head while you stepped in the line waiting for food. Someone nudged your elbow drawing your attention to them. It was a young boy, human, around sixteen with light brown hair and green eyes. He had a straight nose with strong jaw and definite features. He sported a light blush as he looked at you with his mouth slightly ajar.

'S-sorry, (Name) Dröttningu… but… can I ask you something?' he asked quietly. You smiled at him kindly and nodded waiting for him to continue. 'Will you be our new teacher?'

You lifted your eyebrows in surprise and cleared your throat. It was not something you expected. Why would you teach them anything? You were a failure in the Rider history. You lost your dragon because you were careless.

'Why are you asking me such a thing?' you asked back.

'Um… I-I'm sorry if I offended you in any way… I just… we all saw you walking around the Academy again and… we thought you would join the teaching staff. A-and you are quite skilled with magic and you were the best student in your generation so…' his blush deepened with every sentence if not every word making you chuckle lightly. He was a cute boy and you were sure the girls at a nearby table were absolutely staring daggers into your back in jealousy.

'You didn't offend me, don't worry' you chuckled again however your smile faded from your beautiful face. 'I'm not sure if I should be the one teaching you new ones anything at all.'

'What?! Why?!' he cried out in protest. You smiled at him with a pained expression.

'Did you hear about the first battle Alagaësia had to fight with the Soulless King?' you asked quietly. His eyes widened and he looked down on the ground in shame for asking something like that.

'But… Dröttningu… everyone of us pays for our victories. We chose a life where we need to face the truth and accept that we cannot have what everyone else can. We give up something or someone to protect many others. You did the same back then and everyone should respect you for it' said the boy with furrowed eyebrows. You looked down at him and you knew. He was going to be bigger than his classmates. You reached out to mess his hair up with tears in your eyes when one of your former classmates approached you.

'You shouldn't praise her, kid. She lost her dragon because she was careless.' spoke up Knuset. He was now a man as tall as Thor and just as well-built. He had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes with white skin. He was always competing you in school and was always a jerk to you. Your eyes narrowed at him and pulled your hand from the boy at your side.

'And who told you that it was wise to poke your nose in other people's conversations?' you quirked an eyebrow. 'As I remember you were placed to behind the leader of the second division back at Yazuac while I was leading a division.'

'I didn't forget that you were always hiding behind your parents' shadows and that's how you got so high' he spit the words at you. You felt your blood start to boil in your veins but you managed to keep your calm.

'I worked for it, Knuset and you know that too! If you would've concentrated on your own improvement and not on accusing me of your lack of intelligence and try to play tricks on me you would've been the one to lead the division right next to Eragon!' you replied meaning every word. You didn't hate him back then and not even now. He was the type of person who tried to find someone to accuse of their own faults. His eyes widened in surprise.

Slowly his lips curled up in a smirk as he found his words for a reply but was cut off by someone gripping his shoulder making him yelp in surprise and pain too.

'I assume it was enough, Knuset. The lunch break is almost over and you still have a mission to go to' said Eragon with burning fire in his eyes. Knuset decided to turn and go to prepare for his mission leaving you with a group of recruits and Eragon in the dining hall.

'I was perfectly fine defending myself, father' you sighed and picked up a plate of food before walking with Eragon to a table.

'I know, (Name)… but I'm still your father and will protect you' he smiled at you while digging in his own plate of food. You ate in silence for a long while when you looked up at him and spoke up.

'You know that boy, there at the front?' you pointed out the boy who talked to you a half an hour earlier. Eragon nodded.

'He's Ceraige one of the best students. He's always late of his lessons but pass every exam with the highest grades, why?' he asked quirking an eyebrow at you questioningly.

'He will be your successor in taking over the leading of the Academy and he will fight with everything he has when it would come to defend his home' you answered still watching the young boy, Ceraige with a small smile playing on your lips. Eragon looked at him too now with something in his eyes you couldn't quite place. It was close to relief and expectation.

After lunch you began your search for Loki, Thor and Sif. You walked down to the training fields where you assumed Thor would be and you didn't have to look for too long because of the victorious roar sounding from a large group. You smirked and placed your hand on your sword by your hip. You pushed through the crowd and crossed your arms in front of your chest waiting for Thor to win against one of the eldest Riders, Ithas and elf. The elf who finished the Academy earlier than you wasn't bad at sparring but he was always into magic. He could've been better but he never wanted to so Thor was now in superiority.

Ithas moved forward his sword pointing at Thor's chest but the blonde prince knocked him back with Mjölnir easily. Ithas landed on the ground with a loud thud and lifted his hand in surrender.

'Anyone else?' looked up Thor with a large grin on his face. You walked down unsheathing your sword smirking at the blonde giant.

'I'm going to show you that I can still kick your ass' you replied making him smirk playfully. You lifted your sword the tip pointing towards Thor before you made your move and ran to him. He barely had time to react and dodge your sword as it sliced through his leather vest leaving a whole in it. You turned around and swung your sword at his waist not waiting for him to wake from his stupor. He stepped back so your sword just flied next to it. But Thor had a different idea and decided to strike back. He swung Mjölnir towards you but you crouched down quickly and kicked his legs from under him. He fell flat on his face but reached out for his hammer. When Mjölnir arrived in his hand however he had no time to move because you were pointing your sword at his throat.

'Just like last time' you smirked. 'I won.' You let down Kweikva and stepped from Thor offering your hand to help him up which he accepted with a big grin on his face.

'You are still the finest warrior along with Sif, (Name)!' he beamed at you.

'However now I need to talk with you and the others. Meet me at the garden an hour later' you said not waiting for his reply as you made your way through the crowd and left him to entertain the recruits. Next were Sif and Loki. You passed by the old and new students who looked at you with awe. You thought all of them hated you like back when you were just a student but from what Ceraige said and how he acted showed you that those times passed and you could finally live like you wanted from the beginning. However that case changed too and all you wanted was to be with Loki and you were determined to have that life.

To be continued…


	10. Beginning of a Long Journey

Part Ten:

Thor, Loki and Sif were standing in the flower garden at the back of the Academy as you told them your mission and the plan on how to get in. The sun shone brightly down on you and the flowers smelled wonderful as they painted the green grass with vivid pinks, violets and reds.

'Are you sure it will work?' Sif asked not trusting magic especially not Asgardian.

'It's a simple thing to do. You let the elves surround you with their magic and presence giving you their looks' you explained to her.

'So I would get pointed ears like yours?' Thor questioned brushing his hands against his ears making you chuckle.

'Yes, for as long as possible but it won't last for too long' you smiled at him.

'Why are we breaking in the territory of the elves?' Loki asked with crossed arms. 'I know Vraë has imprisoned you and you want revenge but shouldn't we wait for him to act?'

'He already decided to stand on the Soulless King's side in this battle and the elves are my people. I won't let him sacrifice my friends' you narrowed your eyes.

'You never told us about this Soulless King and his realm neighboring Alagaësia' noted Loki and your eyes widened at that realization. It was all too obvious for you that you forgot to tell them why you needed to fight. You started to explain what the Soulless King wanted and who he was.

 _There was a fallen king who lost his only daughter to tuberculosis. His heart turned into stone and every passing day was torture for him without his loved little princess. His realm became dark and cold, clouds hiding the sun from eyesight on the sky turning once sunny and merry days into wet and muddy ones. The skin of the people grew grey, their eyes turned dull and soon they were only mindless puppets._

 _His knights turned to the darkness just like him and became soulless warriors knowing only cruelty and bloodthirst. The king listened to dark spirits whispering him about visions of all of the lands around him and over the sea would be his if he made these lands' inhabitants their slaves bringing darkness and death over this world. Soon he turned to the neighboring realms first was Erinith, then came the little ones but one day the whispers of these dark spirits told him to turn to Alagaësia where the people were merry and the lands fertile. So he turned to the realm of the dragons and many species._

You looked down on your feet remembering the first time you saw his grey face. He looked handsome but his completely black eyes and pale skin frightened you so much that you had nightmares. He gave Alagaësia a choice: kneel or be forced to their knees. He was powerful and the Alagaësian soldiers and warriors were only lucky they survived that time.

'How do you know what happened?' quirked an eyebrow at you Sif questioningly.

'I have met a witch, Angela… she was way older than I assumed her to be but it is normal for a witch… she traveled through the realms on this continent. She told me his story and that his name was Aedor before he became the Soulless King. She said he was a good king and that his people never knew starving or being cold. I'm sorry that he lost his only daughter he loved so much… but I need to kill him for taking all those lives he took and not just elven but the countries he already subjugated.' you answered the memories of Angela flashing before your eyes.

'When will we depart?' asked Thor not really caring about magic or demons. He came to help his old friend and that is what he would do no matter who he faced.

'Tomorrow' you replied. 'We don't have time to lose.'

The three of them nodded before Sif and Thor decided to pack their things and go to grab something to eat. Loki stayed with you looking at you mysteriously. You walked up to him and placed a hand on his forearm.

'Is something bothering you?' you asked from the Trickster.

'I know you want revenge but do you not think it is risky? Trying to take this Soulless King on your own?' he asked and gave you his arm inviting you for a walk. You curled your arm into his and started walking beside him keeping a slow pace.

'Would you not want to take revenge on the one who kill Thor?' you asked back looking straight ahead. His voice was deep and quiet but you noticed a slight irritation in it.

'So you still believe that I think of him as my brother' Loki replied. 'No one ever told you why I was ripped off my title and pushed into a cell?'

Your eyes widened as you were reminded how he got out of the cell. You were too occupied with the war of your home that you forgot that Loki was forced to come with you. You shook your head but couldn't utter a word. Loki told you of how he wanted to make Odin see that Thor was not ready for the Asgardian throne and how he found out his true heritage. You knew how did that feel, how betrayed you felt when you realized who your father was truly. He told you what he did just to show and earn the equality he always craved for during his life. While he told you all of this you noted how lowly he talked about himself and how pathetic he felt. You wanted to change that and you knew how you could achieve that: making him a king. Your king.

'But now that I am free of my prison… I could easily get away from Thor and Sif' Loki contemplated out loud.

'If you wish, you could leave' you replied nonchalantly. 'But don't forget about my promise. Help me and I will grant you the throne you wish so much to have.'

'All I want is my freedom' Loki answered looking straight ahead. 'And you.'

Your heart fluttered happily at that making you blush and smile as you tightened your grip on his arm.

'If you stay here and become my king you will be free of the All-Father' you said.

'And what about the alliances?Alagaësia was always Asgard's ally' replied Loki.

'We will discuss this case with the other emperors and rulers of the different nations of Alagaësia after the war' you said. 'If they decide to not engage paths with Asgard the All-Father will know about it and if they decide to keep up the good relationship between our realms we will only let Asgard engage us in a covenant of economy not military affairs.'

'I would be honored to rule on your side, (Name)' smiled Loki down at you. 'I have never met a woman who could rule with so much independence and sturdiness.'

'Oh, I assume you were forced to tolerate the petty princesses of other kingdoms' you chuckled but something stirred inside your chest. Was that jealousy?

'All of them only made me wish I could have you back' answered Loki making your heart melt. He was yours and you were his even if fate tried to separate the two of you. Dinner was quick as you knew you would depart early in the morning tomorrow so when you finally arrived to your room you packed the things you needed a pair of leather pants, five white linen shirts and a furry jacket. A few vials of potions and sacks of herbs for injuries and different illnesses and your book about healing. You had your magic if you needed to heal an injury quickly but you decided to bring these with you just in case.

~Time skip to next morning~

In the morning you woke from your dreamless sleep so you put on your black leather pants with a pair of high stem laced boots and your white linen shirt before you folded its sleeves to your elbows. You slipped your backpack on your shoulder after you tied your hair and a tight ponytail revealing your pointed elven ears and went down to the yard of the Academy.

Sif was already waiting for you but Thor and Loki were nowhere to be seen yet. The four elves who were willing to exchange your magic and give you their appearance in others' eyes walked up to you soon. They all greeted you and bowed to you but you protested telling them it wasn't necessary. You introduced Sif to them all four of them looking at her with bright eyes.

'Asgard must be a wonderful place! Would you tell us about your home?' asked the youngest elf, Mifri. She was young and curious and had a big appetite for knowledge. You liked her because of her cheerful personality. She bounced as she bombarded Sif with questions about Asgard. You looked around in annoyance at how late the two princes were to see them walk toward your little group. Thor was soaking wet but you quickly hid your surprise behind an angry frown. You placed your hands on your hips with furrowed eyebrows.

'You're late!' you scolded them. Loki walked to you and kissed your forehead as a greeting.

'This oaf just kept snoring even until I pushed him out of his bed' pointed the Trickster at Thor who had a sheepish smile on his face.

'So that's why he looks like a wet dog' you noted making Loki smirk deviously and Thor huff in annoyance.

'Loki had to dump a bucket of water on me instead of a cup' grumbled the blonde prince.

'I thought a cup would not be affecting enough' replied Loki his smirk growing wider. You hit his chest playfully and shook your head.

'We should get this started before the sun sets' you said and turned to the elves. The spell didn't take long and you were in the boat at the beach of the island hidden behind Mifri's face. Your companions still saw your face but everyone else was seeing Mifri. You looked out to the shore you were approaching. There was a city called Thahnora by the shore at the foot of the estuary of As Ragní. The river flowed from the Beor to the shore of CheysWhain going through the continuation of the Beor called Arthras, the mountains of the shadows. Thahnora's buildings rouse towards the sky and the city became louder and smellier with every passing minute you got closer to it. You could hear vendors trying to sell their goods, laughter, small fights between youngsters. You looked back to Loki and the others to see them travel in silence their faces lighted by the sun and the light salty breeze blowing their hair gently. You knew that you were going to win when you looked at them remembering how you fought by their side once and how good of a team you were.

You sighed and looked back to the way you were going with a small smile on your lips.

To be continued…


	11. Darkness Is Coming

Your little ship more like an oversized boat wandered upward on the river. You met with fisher boats and supplier boats on the way but nothing exciting yet. You sat on the right side and read one of your books about herbs when someone sat down behind you strong arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you in an embrace. You smiled as you sniffed at Loki's familiar scent.

'You bury yourself in that book all day. I know how interesting a story can be but it is a book about herbs. What is so fascinating about it?' he murmured in your ear placing his chin on your shoulder.

'I need to learn a lot of things to be able to heal any wounds we might get on the journey' you answered as you turned the page. You felt Loki retract his arms from your waist suddenly tickling your sides making you drop the book and start laughing hard. 'S-stoohop please!'

'Not until you yield!' he grinned at you. You shook your head and tried to get away from him but to no avail. After a few seconds you gave up.

'Just because I shouldn't draw attention to our boat' you cleared your throat.

'You yielded to me and that is what matters' grinned Loki and stole a kiss from you making you blush and earn a chuckle from Thor and Sif.

'I hope you will invite me to the wedding, brother!' boomed Thor beaming at you.

'I am sure your children will be damn irritating but just as adorable' smiled Sif. Your blush deepened so much that your face was now the color of a lobster.

'Just so you could drink every single elf under the table?' quirked an eyebrow the Trickster making the blonde laugh loudly. 'And you two should consider your own wedding. Mother will be thrilled to organize it for you.'

'What?!' both Thor and Sif went bright red, looked at each other and quickly averted their gazes.

'That was mean… but they should' you whispered to your Trickster.

~Time skip~

The next several days passed with telling stories, playing logic games and joking around with the three of them. You decided to stop at the large lake called Jade Lake surrounded by mountains which was the beginning of the Arthras. The lake's water was unmoving almost and had a light green hue. It was so clear that you could see through it almost to the bottom. Large fish swam in the cold water shining in bright blues, greens, reds and oranges. A few had large mouths with mustache-like protrusions while others had smaller mouths. You lifted your gaze to the city on the shore of the lake its grey and brown buildings pointing at the sky, a city wall surrounding it with its large and thick stakes. It looked like some kind of beaver built dam.

In the distance you noticed the mountains of the Arthras all of them looking robust and dark. Those mountains had a special aura with the never fading fog amongst them. You knew you would have to cross these mountains on your journey in a few days from now and it made you feel uneasy. There were rumors about strange furry creatures taller than any men and walking sometimes on two legs sometimes on four. But these rumors must be just gossip and imagination nothing more.

'If we enter Steephill try to avoid any contact with the villagers. Follow me and do not wander elsewhere. We go in, get what we need and get out' you stated to your companions. 'Don't react to the insults, if they try that just be quiet, look out for danger and be patient.'

'So just act like any elf would' replied Loki. You nodded before you stepped out of the now moored boat the three of them in your heels. You walked inside the city without getting stopped. Villagers passed by you not even concerned about your presence as they hurried on with their duties of the day all of them wearing brown, white, grey or black. Soon you arrived at the market place where the noises were the loudest. Vendors tried to shout over the swarming costumers' shoulders, small children running and playing around, a few people eating an apple or snacks while the smell of fried potato and fish led some of them to the small table of the seller of these goods. The people around you didn't notice you or if they did just ignored you guys walking around.

You spotted one of the tables of fruits and vegetables where you found your favorite fruit. You bought several types and amount of vegetables and fruits before you started searching for bread. When you were finished you decided to buy meat for the three of them knowing they needed it. After getting a big slice of beef you tucked in a sack you turned to Loki, Sif and Thor.

'Now that we have everything we need for the journey, we can go wherever you want, guys' you smiled at them.

'A good cup of ale would be nice' beamed Thor at you.

'An elf does not drink as much as you do, brother' snickered the Trickster. 'It would get us in trouble.'

'Like you do not seek for a good bar fight' Thor slapped Loki's shoulder.

'Quit it you two! No one will drink when the sun is that high on the sky. This is not a vacation but a mission we need to finish' Sif crossed her arms.

'Someone likes to spoil the mood' looked at her Loki smirking. The three of them looked like when they were younger and more reckless , the scene melting your heart. After Sif decided to not let those two get drunk all of you agreed to look around for souvenirs for Thor and Sif. You let them look around for something they thought would be perfect as a souvenir while you looked for little presents for them. You wanted to give them something when they left. You walked past a stand where you spotted the perfect gift for Sif: a small hairclip with beautiful rubies in it. You bought it quickly and hid it in your small pouch on your belt before you went over to a vendor selling leather armbands and other things. You almost gave up to find something for Thor when you noticed a leather armband. You grabbed it and examined the patterns on it. After counting your money you bought it too and hid it in your pouch next to the hairclip.

You joined the others and soon found yourself in an inn drinking ale with them. Drunken men and women were gathered around other tables while a few musicians tried to cheer up the people. You heard that most of the traders and transporters had to pay so much tax nowadays that they could barely buy food for their families. You sighed as you watched their sad and angry expressions. Fortunately no one had a grudge against elves, they just ignored you so you left the place after a decent meal in peace.

'You are unusually quiet' noted Loki walking next to you through the slowly darkening streets.

'Frask and Darla told me about the merciless emperor of this country. They told me that the king takes taxes so high that most people are starving because he wants to have an army big enough to take lands from other countries.' you answered anger rising in your chest the more you thought about it.

'And you feel sorry for them' Loki said quietly. 'Love, you know you cannot change everyone's lives. They are not your people, you will have your own country to look after soon. You can give those a chance in Alagaësia who decides to live there in peace with each other.'

'I know… but my heart still aches for them' you sighed. 'Maybe one day the emperor will see his faults or his inheritors and change their politics.'

'Or he will betrayed by his own blood or country' shrugged Loki his face showing the indifference. You shook your head and followed him back to your boat.

~Time skip~

You woke up with a big yawn the next morning but you couldn't feel the usual sunny weather around you. There were no birds chirping or light breeze blowing caressing your skin but the dark grey and thick clouds above your head looking down on your form with furrowed eyebrows. You looked around and noticed the large mountains of Arthras getting closer by every passing minute. Everything around them seemed to be grey and as you squinted your eyes to see through the thick fog a shiver ran down your spine.

You were being watched. You pulled on your coat you brought with yourself and shook Loki awake who slept next to you.

'Loki! Loki!' you hissed shaking him by his arm. The Trickster grunted in his sleep but stirred awake and opened his eyes.

'Is something wrong?' he asked as he sat up looking at you his eyebrows furrowing.

'We have arrived to the Arthras' you said.

'What about that?' he asked concerned.

'I know I shouldn't get all worried about this but I think we are being watched by someone or something' you looked around but couldn't make out anything in the few feet you could see. Suddenly a howl interrupted your thoughts waking Thor and Sif too. It sounded from something bigger than a wolf and it was raspier too. You felt Loki tense as you held his hand. You weren't afraid of these beasts… you never fought with anyone on water. You closed your eyes and swallowed hard to calm down your thumping heart when something big and heavy jumped on the boat almost overturning it with its weight. You listened to the black form of it growl deeply while the boat kept swinging on the water back and forth.

To be continued…


	12. A Legend Became Truth

Time seemed to slow down. You felt Loki's tense body next to yours standing close to you as you watched the dark and large figure of the beast in front of you. It snarled showing its white and sharp teeth while a deep gurgling sound came from its chest. It lifted a clawed hand towards you as the thick fog slowly left the area around the boat in a fifteen feet radius. You could only watch the beast reach for you and Loki's grip tighten on your arm when suddenly something pulled or more like pushed the beast off of the boat making it swing wildly again. You gasped as you could breathe again and looked to the side where the beast and the blur which pulled it disappeared.

'What was that?!' asked Sif but before any of you could answer her you heard splashing and gurgling on the left side. Loki sent a globe light over the water so you could make out the hairy beast and its enemy. The beast had glowing red eyes and deathly teeth and claws while the one who fought it seemed to be hairy as well but… somewhat less hairy. It looked human enough by the form of its limbs. You could smell blood but you couldn't look away. You heard one of them howl and whine painfully and watched as the beast which jumped on your boat retreated with a large wound on its side onto the shore of the river. Thor was the first to approach the side of the boat after none of you could see the other creature.

'Hrrr-erl…p' it gurgled as it slowly started sinking into the water. You hurried over to the side too and grabbed its large hairy hand but you weren't strong enough to keep it. You started falling over the boat's side but a pair of strong hands grabbed you while Thor grabbed your savior and pulled it into the boat with gritted teeth. It was more a he. He had hairy body, which was well built, yellow claws on his hand instead of nails while his face was somewhat animalistic but held similar features to humans.

'What is he?' asked Loki furrowing his eyebrows.

'Maybe the legends were true…' you said quietly still not believing your eyes. 'He must be one of the beasts of the Arthras.'

'You mean werewolves' corrected Sif looking skeptically at your savior. You placed a gentle hand on his chest your hand glowing slightly and soon he started coughing water and blood. Thor helped him sit up while you looked at his injuries. There was a large cut across his side and one over his thigh and several more, smaller bruises along his torso and neck. You went to search for your potions and herbs and when you found them you turned back to the wounded werewolf and started applying them gently. He hissed at the contact but you could calm him down with your mind as you reached for him. _I'm trying to help. Stay still._

He stopped fidgeting so you could have better access to his wounds and soon you were bandaging him with gauze.

'Thanks…' said clearly and humanly your new companion. All of your eyes widened at that not expecting him to know how to speak. He chuckled revealing his sharp teeth a bit. 'I do know how to speak your language. Not elven but human language.'

'Why did you help us?' asked Loki suspicion in his voice.

'Grum was going to kill you' he answered. 'And he is one of my enemies.'

'You have more than one?' quirked an eyebrow your Trickster. You wanted to smack him in the arm for his rudeness but you were curious too.

'I… am… something like your kings are… even if I do not call myself a king… I only lead my pack and try to protect them.' shrugged the werewolf.

'Grum, as you called him looked more animalistic than you. You don't have as much fur as he has' you frowned making him chuckle again.

'There are types of werewolves. A long, long time ago a werewolf met a human and they fell in love. Their children became the half-bloods. The half-bloods had children with humans or other werewolves. Grum is from the ancients while I am only a quadroon.' explained your new companion. 'My name is Royd. Nice to meet you.'

'We should learn more about your species… our nations could work together, help each other' you couldn't help but ask him to let you know about his species more. You were always eager for knowledge and your curiosity was something you couldn't shush. Royd decided to let you have the knowledge of his origins and his nation's but refused to create and alliance between your nations.

'You can always pass, I will make sure in the near future to not have any atrocities like today's but my nation needs to be hidden from humans and elves. It will help both of us to keep the peace we have now.' told you Royd to your disappointment but you nodded with understanding and kept asking him about the history of werewolves. What you failed to notice was Loki's irritated expression and his glare on you and Royd.

A few hours later Thor asked if Royd would be able to leave your boat and let him go back to his pack so you had to check his wounds. You examined them again and told the werewolf lord that he needs to wait for at least two days. He was healing faster than a normal person would and it was fascinating and surprising at the same time.

'I hope I can heal faster… I need to get back to my pack' he sighed heavily. 'My wife is expectant… she can have the pups soon.'

'I do what I can' you smiled at him reassuringly. 'If you want I can use my magic-'

'Please, do not' he shook his head in dismissal. 'My species are not compatible with your elven magic.'

'How do you know?' you asked furrowing your eyebrows in confusion.

'That is… something I wish to not share with anyone' he looked away from you hurt showing on his features. You sighed and nodded. You still had a long journey in front of you to make before you reached Ellesméra.

In the coming days while Royd stayed with you he only took as much food as he could survive with which was not too much. He was polite and had an aura around him of a big brother who would always protect the smaller ones. Soon the day came when he was healed enough to travel on his own. You took off his bandages and checked for the last time his wounds.

'Thank you for your kindness, my friends' bowed deeply the werewolf before he stepped out of your boat at the shore you stopped. You waved at him as the others nodded him their goodbyes except Loki who just crossed his arms and waited impatiently for you to continue your journey. As Royd disappeared in the fog and Thor pushed the boat back onto the water you turned to Loki with furrowed eyebrows.

'What is it with you?' you asked placing your hands on your hips.

'What do you mean?' asked the Trickster back.

'You were a jerk with him' you pointed to the now fading shore of the river. 'Do you have a grudge against werewolves?'

'I do not have anything against the beast' huffed your Trickster and turned away from you.

'Then what is your problem? You are not talking to me since he arrived!' you couldn't help but get angry at his actions. Since Royd saved your lives Loki kept ignoring you. You missed how he used to embrace you, how his hands touched yours or how his lips met yours.

'Merely because I have nothing to say to you!' snapped Loki turning back to you his handsome face scowling.

'Oh, well, I think we have a lot of things to share because we lost so many years!' you yelled back at him.

'Who left me behind not even sharing what was happening truly?!' yelled back at you Loki.

'You would've done the same thing! All of us know that you would've gone to war without a word for Asgard! This is my home! I was raised to fight for my home and that is what I should do as the crown princess of Ellesméra!' you cried out tears pricking at your (e/c) eyes as you watched his angry expression. You took a deep breath and continued now quieter. 'Believe me when I say that I would've gone back to you. I would've betrayed what I had for you and I cannot count how many times I regretted coming home for that battle. If I would've stayed in Asgard Srunugr would still live.'

You sighed heavily and walked down to the boat's only cabin used for storage food and water and sat down on the ground curling up in a ball with a warm blanket. You couldn't believe that Loki still couldn't move on from that topic. Couldn't he forgive you for leaving him to protect your home? Was he really that selfish? But it didn't matter. You already felt guilty for leaving him behind and you would always forgive him no matter what he done.

Loki's PoV.

He watched as (Name) stormed into the cabin of the boat with a blunt pain in his chest. He felt bad for using that card against her again and again. He sounded selfish for always whining about it. Loki punched a barrel placed on the side in his anger before he walked to the back of the boat. Thor and Sif just ignored him knowing it wouldn't do any good if they would say a word.

As time passed and the four of them arrived at the end of the Arthras and into the Alagaësian lands the days became brighter by the sun and the fog was left far behind. The air was warm and smelled good because of the flowers here and there in the grass, birds were chirping happily and sometimes they could see a deer or a fox near by the river.

(Name) still ignored Loki at most times but she was acting the same with Thor and Sif. She hid in a shell and hid her true feeling and her smiles. Loki missed her cheerful giggles and smiles, how her eyes smiled with her kissable lips but most of all he missed her touch, her lips on his and her body pressed against his. He felt miserable not being able to touch her and not even getting her attention even just for a moment. The God of Mischief wanted to apologize to her but she walked away or started making conversation with Sif or Thor whenever Loki tried to speak to her. He messed up and he was angry at himself but the jealousy he felt during those days Royd was present was something he couldn't suppress. He couldn't stand imagining (Name) in another man's arms smiling happily at him.

They almost arrived at the lake called Eldor when he had enough of this. It was dark already all of them in their sleeping bags or blankets. (Name) was sleeping alone in the cabin when the door slowly opened quietly and closed behind Loki. Tonight he will apologize to her and never let go of her again.

To be continued…


	13. Home Sweet Home

Loki's PoV.

The Trickster god slowly approached (Name)'s sleeping form with noiseless steps. The moonlight leaked inside of the cabin through the small window on the right side making her delicate form glow in the dark. Loki couldn't take it anymore he was craving for her touch, her lips and her smiles. His foolishness made him lose her again but he was still able to do something to not let that happen.

He took a step when the boat hit something and swung causing Loki to lose his balance and fall on (Name). The Trickster looked down on her while she was startled awake, her (e/c) orbs wide and frightened as she clutched onto his tunic.

'What are you doing?' asked (Name) still surprised but slowly realizing what happened.

'I… uh… I was just…' tried Loki but nothing came to mind as he stared at her with her eyebrows furrowed. He wanted to apologize but he couldn't find the words. He just stared at her.

'Ugh… would you please get off of me? You're heavy' groaned (Name) so Loki crawled off of her but stayed in the cabin sitting on the floor. She sat up and looked at him confused. 'What's wrong? Something happened? What hit us?'

'I do not know and I do not care right now' answered suddenly Loki finding his voice. He cleared his throat and looked up at her right into her shining (e/c) eyes. 'I am so sorry… for what I said. You are angry and you have the right to be angry so I came to apologize.'

The two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes which felt like eternity before (Name) spoke up. She was looking down into her lap her hands playing with the blanket.

'I'm sorry too… I overreacted and shouldn't have acted the way I did' sighed (Name). They sat there in silence again not knowing what to do next. So many years ago, (Name) would've just jumped into Loki's arms pulling him into a bone-crushing hug but now… they were grown adults and even if they loved each other so much they were still far from knowing each other. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Thor's worried face.

'The elves stopped our boat' he announced before slamming the door shut again.

Your PoV.

You grunted as you got up on your feet, sleep long forgotten. You cursed the timing but went out trying to shake off the feeling of Loki's body pressed against yours. You already forgave him when you heard him apologize but couldn't show him how much you missed his touch and presence. It felt awkward to just jump on him… but maybe you should've done that.

You opened the door of the cabin and looked around. There were three elves at the pier looking at the four of you curiously. You pulled on a smile and walked over to the pier not leaving however the boat.

'Atra esterní ono thelduin' you bowed in front of them. The elves faces changed soon when they realized that you were friends after you told them where you came from and what your goal was. They let you pass and you were internally cheering that the spell worked as you left them and started your journey on your feet. You were all tired but you needed to get to Ellesméra as soon as possible and traveling on water was not possible anymore. You felt Loki stare at your back but you tried to avoid it and just walk.

Hours passed and you were exhausted. Darkness still surrounded you with the voices of the night. You stopped and dropped your backpack on the ground at the foot of a tree.

'We need to stop… there's no use in going farther so exhausted' you said and leaned back against the tree.

'I will guard first' said Thor and walked a little further from you, Loki and Sif. Loki sat down at your tree leaning against it too and closed his eyes just like you. You sighed sadness welling up in your chest knowing that you two had a lot of things to discuss in the coming days. You wished to go back and apologize to him but you couldn't.

Suddenly a cold hand wrapped around your small one on the ground making your heart flatter in your chest and your cheeks grow warm.

'I will make up for what I have done, (Name)' whispered your Trickster before sleep overwhelmed both of you.

Almost a week passed and the four of you left Ardwen's lake which was great but not nearly as great as Eldor was. In the few days you spent in Sílthrim you could stop for a moment and relax for a few hours a day. You weren't sure if the spell was strong enough if you weren't full on your energy.

You and Loki talked again almost throughout the day making jokes and laughing from your hearts. From Sílthrim you went to Nädindel another elven city. You explained a lot of things to your companions when you met something they found strange or new. You traveled through the woods on the small and fast horses you borrowed from the elves in Nädindel. It was funny to see Thor's and Loki's legs almost brush against the grass as they sat on the horses. You and Sif made a lot of jokes about it while you had the horses. In another week you arrived to Ellesméra. Your memories coming back to you immediately as you passed the city, the tree-houses and everything you grew up with. You couldn't help but feel saddened at the still vivid picture of Arya and you walking down a street, how you looked up at her and how you craved for her approval.

Loki sensed your sadness and placed a hand on yours squeezing it gently making you look up at him and smile sadly.

'I miss her so much' you whispered. Loki pulled you closer as you walked and pressed a kiss to your temple.

'I know' his voice felt like a gentle breeze against your skin. Soothing and calm. The elves knew about your arrival and thinking that they were welcoming long departed friends they came to see you as well as Vraë. Your attention turned to him immediately watching as he walked towards you. You were afraid of getting exposed but he didn't seem to realize your true identity. His long silver hair was pulled back from his face but was let out on his back. His clothes were the same type of robe-like fabrics from head to toe. His sharp dark brown eyes looked deep into your eyes but you hid your hatred pretty well as you watched him getting closer to you.

'Welcome my friends! We all glad to welcome you home after so long' smiled the elven king too sweetly. His face was like a smiling fox's and you wanted to rip his heart out of his chest.

'Thank you, my king' you bowed the way it was expected of you and the others followed you. You followed him with Loki, Sif and Thor with Vraë's right hand. He was acting like he was in a daze and truly he was. You didn't know what kind of dark magic did Vraë use but it was certainly black magic making the hair on the back of your neck stand. Loki sensed the dark magic too and he signaled with a slight nod to you that he did. You couldn't imagine how could an elf humble so low to turn to these dark arts.

You were given your own tree-houses some of them sang out for you. Your heart sank at the thought that your people were so kind and welcomed you so warmly back. You settled down in your own tree-house and explored every square meter of it. You didn't pack the few things you had knowing you would need to join the army of Alagaësia in a few days at Yazuac. You sat on your bed as you closed your eyes to meditate for a little to calm your nerves and stay cold hearted and minded at the current situation. You remembered when your father told you how Arya was forced to marry Vraë.

 _Flashback~_

 _You sat on the balcony of Eragon's office as you waited for him to come back from whatever he had business with. You knew now the truth of him being your father and since the battle ended and you came back to Sharian on the island the Academy was. You promised Vraë that you would go back to discuss the future of the throne with the elders of du Weldenvarden not knowing of his true plans._

 _The door opened and you watched your father walk in the room locking the door with magic. You knew it will be a long discussion and your heart was squeezed tightly by the lot of feelings you were fighting with. Mourn, loss, loneliness, regret, guilt… sadness. These emotions swirled in your mind and soul like a raging storm. Eragon sat down across from you with a sad expression, his brown eyes looking in your (e/c) ones for a few seconds before he looked away, his brown eyebrows furrowing in pain and concentration as his brown hair was messed up by his hands in frustration._

' _What did you want to speak with me about?' you asked after you had enough of the tense silence between the two of you._

' _Um… I… know I have a lot of things to tell and explain… but maybe I should let you ask so I wouldn't tell you details you might be not interested in' he spoke up looking back up at you determination in his eyes. Your eyes widened at that not knowing what to ask first. You didn't expect him to ask you what you wanted to know._

' _Why did she marry a man she never loved?' your voice broke the long silence you sat and it sounded distant like it wasn't your own voice. Eragon took a deep breath and started explaining you how that happened._

' _Vraë always seemed to have this want for power. After you conceived many years ago, he was the one who noticed it on Arya. The morning sickness, how she refused fealnirv at dinners and how she wasn't wearing tight fitting clothes anymore. We spoke through the mirror and I wanted to go to Du Weldenvarden but she always told me that I was needed here more and she was taking care of herself… but one day Vraë threatened her that he would kill you after she would give birth to you if she doesn't marry him. That she would be weak after giving birth to you and he would easily get past the servants and guards because of his position in the court so Arya married him._

 _I thought she saw something in him… I was jealous… really jealous but she and Fírnen came here after you were born to introduce you to me… that was… that was the best day of my life. I thought I was never going to see you or get to know you… when you passed the time you could join the Academy and became a Rider I almost couldn't hide my pride and happiness. I was so proud of being the father of as beautiful and strong girl as you were… we kept it a secret because of Vraë he told everyone that you were his and so everyone believed it. If Arya would've exposed the truth she would've gotten into a situation she wished to avoid for you. She wanted to protect you from the hated glares and scornful words others would've given you when you weren't at fault for being my daughter and not the king's.' answered you Eragon. You felt tears in your eyes knowing you let your mother down by not protecting her when she needed to be protected. You lost her and now you couldn't tell her how much you loved and how much you looked up on her. She was the example you always wanted to be like and you always wanted to please her by being the best, the strongest, the fastest and most skilled in everything. You wanted to be perfect for her and now she was nowhere anymore._

' _I wanted to pass the throne to Vraë knowing that I am not as expert in ruling a realm and not experienced with politics but… seeing how he is truly… who he is truly… I cannot let someone like that rule over my people. He would lead them into darkness and they would suffer' you clenched your fists as you sat there._

' _I don't want to let you go back… but I know there's nothing which can stop you' smiled at you your father sadly. 'So I'm only asking you to be careful and alert at every moment. Never let your guard down with him around and only confide in the closest friends you have. Know that we will come if something happens.'_

 _Eragon stood up and walked you to the door. You didn't notice time pass but now it was dark and the stars were high upon the sky while cold breeze ran through the room before the Rider closed the door of the balcony. You waited for him to reach you before you pulled him in a bone crushing hug trying to gain your confidence back._

' _I will come back when everything is settled and Vraë is no more' you said as you felt his strong arms hold you and pull you closer. You had a loving father who truly loved you and cared for you and you weren't going to let go of him… how wrong were you, to think all those things…_

 _End of flashback~_

You opened your eyes wiping the few tears escaping your (e/c) eyes with a heavy sigh. You looked around to see that the sun was setting painting the sky into orange, yellow and light pink. Everything got a warmer shade and you felt like hope was glowing in the trees and nature around you telling you that you were on the right path even if you had to make difficult choices.

To be continued…


	14. The Weight of the Future

When the ball started, to celebrate your arrival back to Du Weldenvarden you watched as Thor's, Sif's and Loki's faces contorted in distaste of the meals they were served. You told them to just try it and stop showing any signs that they are not elves. You couldn't let you get exposed. Not now.

You barely managed to keep yourself from choke Vraë to death who was sitting from across you at the long table. When you could get to rest and politely said your goodbyes to the elves and their king you sighed as you got out of ear shot.

'We need to wait to make our move' looked at you Loki when it was just the two of you in the woods. You looked up at him and smiled sadly.

'You can see through me so easily' your voice was quiet and weak. This whole situation made you weak. Coming back to the place where you grew up to see that your mother's memories were no more, like she wasn't the best ruler or the finest warrior it all made you sad and angry at the same time.

'Because we are bonded, do not forget that' smiled at you Loki cupping your face in his large hands. 'My heart beats with yours and never misses a beat.'

You placed your hands on his chest as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on your lips. It was sweet and filled with love. You wished you could stay like that for eternity but you knew anyone could expose you at any moment. You pulled away with a sigh and rested your forehead on his shoulder circling your arms around his waist.

'After we finished with Vraë, I'm going to find the one who slayed Srunugr and make him suffer till he will beg for death' you whispered. The Trickster god chuckled lowly at your swearing.

'I knew you were fearful but never to this extent' purred in your ear Loki before pulling away. You walked back to your trees to take some rest your plan already formed and perfected.

Time skip~

The next morning you woke with a start from your nightmare. Your chest ascended and descended with your quick breaths while sweat beads rolled down on your forehead and temple. You shivered by the memories but you just got out of bed and put your clothes on. You wore a light armor like everyone else of the warriors knowing it wouldn't pick interest. The four of you were invited by the king for a private meeting as he thought you brought information about Eragon and the Academy.

The others were waiting for you at the small square a few trees away wearing their own light armor. You couldn't help but eye Loki for a little bit longer than you should've making him smirk and you blush.

'The plan is clear, I think, is it not?' asked Sif and everyone nodded. The other elves were nowhere around making it easier for you to move around and unnoticed.

'We go in, take him down, the barrier opens and the elves will be uncontrolled by anyone' you answered so the three of them nodded in response. 'He's strong and skilled in battle but he cannot take on two sorcerers and two skilled warriors too.'

'I could sense the black magic he uses. It will be difficult to take him down' Loki furrowed his eyebrows. 'But I have something I could use against him… I need to get close to him so you should make a distraction.'

'We'll solve the problem' you replied. The walk to the palace was spent in silence everyone concentrating on your task. You knew if you couldn't take Vraë down now you won't be able to anymore and he will kill you. You felt sick at murdering someone in the palace Arya ruled once. It felt like you were going to smear a saint place. You passed guards and noble men until you reached the conference room Vraë was waiting for you. You opened the door and walked in before noticing twelve guards standing in the room with Vraë.

You bowed deeply the others following your actions.

'Good morning, my friends!' smiled at you the elven king with his dripping sweet tone. 'I was informed that you have new information about the island of Sharian. Is this true?'

'Yes, my king. We brought news' you replied. '(Name) Dröttningu is there at the moment and is training with the new recruits.'

His eyes widened in surprise but soon his face changed into deep anger. You watched his hands ball into fists and you almost couldn't keep yourself from smirking.

'I see… and how is she? Did she bring someone to the lands of the neighboring realm to Alagaësia?' asked Vraë and now you let your smirk appear on your face, the illusion fading around you showing your own face to him. You watched his eyes widen both in utter surprise and shock.

'Yes, I did bring my friends who will help me get my revenge on you and on the Soulles King! You betrayed my mother, queen Arya! You had a contract with the Soulless King back then for the elven throne!' you hissed angrily. The guards started moving towards the four of you when finally they realized the situation. 'Now!' you shouted at your friends.

Thor slammed his hammer in the six guards coming at him knocking them back and unconscious while Sif and Loki knocked unconscious the other six. You drew your sword, Kweikva out of its sheath pointing it atVraë.

'You use dark magic to control your people and you're the ally of the enemy of all of the realms we know of! You betrayed your home and people!' you cried out angrily. Vraë lifted his hands as they started glowing with a dark-violet color. You shot an energy ball not waiting for him to attack which he avoided but Loki's green ball of energy hit him square in the chest knocking him back into a wall. You approached him but the elven king was quickly recovering from the shot and stood up to shot you with dark magic. You lifted Kweikva to dodge the balls but failed to notice that Vraë teleported close to you. The sharp pain in your ribcage made you realize that you left your sides unprotected. Loki cried out angrily as you tried to turn around and strike back but the elf was nowhere to be seen. The Trickster grabbed you to steady you and looked into your (e/c) eyes with worry.

'I'm alright… you need to stop him' you said before your vision blurred and darkness creeped into it. You heard Sif and Thor fight with someone and a familiar voice cry out in pain before everything went dark.

You woke with a start in the bed of your tree-house. You quickly examined your surroundings before you noticed a large hand gripping yours before someone pulled you into a tight embrace.

'Easy, easy' the voice hushed and you recognized it. You grabbed his arm in front of your chest.

'W-what happened?' you asked in a whisper because your throat felt dry.

'Vraë has fallen' answered Loki as he let go of you to sit on your bedside. Tears started flowing down from your eyes as you realized that it was over, you finished what you swore to finish so long ago. You took revenge on him for betraying your mother and your people… and now you have a whole nation's weight on your shoulders. 'The elves are happy to be themselves again and are waiting for you to wake.'

'Where are Sif and Thor?' you asked.

'I do not know' he shook his head. 'But I think they are not far away.'

You noticed some uneasiness on the beautiful prince's face so you took hold of his hand drawing his attention to you and asked:

'What bothers you, love?' your voice echoed in the small room as he just stared down on the sheets of your bed. The silence was deafening and your confusion and concern grew with each passing second he kept silent. 'Loki, you can te-'

'What about us? What will happen now?' his voice sounded distant and sad. Your eyebrows furrowed as you tried to gather why he was asking that. 'I was sent here to help you get rid of Vraë and the Soulless King and the battle is coming soon. I can feel it approaching… and our deal was meant to end after that. What are your plans?'

Your eyebrows rouse high on your forehead before you furrowed them again and yelled at him.

'Don't you dare thinking about leaving me! I will go after you and chase you till you will marry me!' your angry pout and burning cheeks were a sight he never knew would see again. It reminded him too much of the days he used to be bickering with you. Loki looked at you wide eyed but soon his thin lips wavered and pulled up in a smile before he erupted in laughter. 'What?!'

'You will chase me to make me your husband?' laughed Loki. He grabbed you and pulled you into a tight embrace as he whispered in your ear. 'Careful, I may take your word.'

Your cheeks flared up with a new shade of red making him chuckle again before pressing a soft kiss on your lips. You melted into it as you grasped the back of his neck to pull him closer and pressed your chest to his as his arms snaked around your waist. When you couldn't take anymore the lack of oxygen you pulled away but a wide smile remained on your lips.

'I promised you that you could be king… my king' you whispered looking deep into his eyes feeling your stomach fill with butterflies. Loki's pupils grew wide but he pulled away and started caressing your skin where your neck and jaw met.

'Stop before I will not let you get out of that bed' his voice was low and you could feel the self-control and want laced with it. You blushed hardly again but not because of his words but how you could feel your feminine parts tingle. Thor suddenly burst into the room followed by Sif and when they noticed you were awake they rushed you. You smiled at them and laughed at their enthusiasm.

A few days later~

You settled any conflicts in the elven council with the members and with the noblemen. They insisted on choosing you as their queen seeing how you always protected your people and how you did everything to protect them. You introduced Loki to the council and a few days needed for them to see that he would be much help to you in ruling. Loki showed them how skilled he was with politics.

The elves were amazed by Thor's stories and Loki's knowledge in magic. He showed them spells and potions they never knew before. The dark prince of Asgard finally found people who appreciated his skills and respected him he always wished to be respected. You could see him glow with a new kind of light while he showed off his magic tricks. It was a sunny day when the elves gathered around to say their goodbyes and good wishes to you four and those warriors who decided to join the battle with the Soulless King. You sat on an elven horse with dark brown coat while Loki sat on a black one. Your companions were sitting on horses too as you galloped through the woods towards Osilon an elven city farthest to the eastern side of Du Weldenvarden's thick forests.

'Are you nervous?' asked Loki leading his horse closer to you. You smiled up at him with determination in your eyes.

'I am prepared this time and I will not let the killer of Srunugr get away again or win' you answered. You looked down in your lap before you continued. 'But we will win together and… if we fall we will fall together.'

Loki smiled at you lovingly and nodded at you even if his smile was laced with worry and sadness fearing the latter.

To be continued…


	15. The Day Before

Your troop reached Osilon quickly on horseback on Wednesday, two days after your departure from Ellesméra. Your friends easily got along with the elven warriors and soon shared their stories with each other at the camp fire at night. But now you were given rooms before you would leave tomorrow morning for Yazuac to face the hordes of the Soulless King. You sat on your bed's side excited. No, it wasn't the good kind of excitement… it was the excitement of a person before war, who fears death in a way and saying goodbye to everyone they love, who wanted to survive and bring happiness and peace to their people. You knew you would sacrifice your life if needed to save everyone else but now… you couldn't die and fail protecting your home.

Suddenly someone's large hand landed on your shoulder snapping you out of your thoughts. You turned to the person sitting down next to you and inhaled their scent. Your lips pulled into a smile and you cuddled to the person.

'What troubles your heart, love?' asked Loki petting your hair.

'You know what it is' you whispered in the dark as your cheek was pressed against his chest and your arms circled around his waist.

'You said yourself: " _If we win, we win together and if we fall, we will fall together._ " Do you remember?' asked Loki looking down at you. You sighed and pulled away to look him in the eye.

'I do… but it's not just us, Loki. I fight for all of Du Weldenvarden and even all of Alagaësia. I am now a significant persona and with it came great responsibility' you replied.

'I am here for you (Name)' said Loki kissing your forehead. 'But you could talk to Thor about it. His position is somewhat the same.'

'Does he feel unsure? Fears the tomorrow? How a battle will affect everything else?' you asked quietly.

'I am certain he does know and feel all of that' nodded Loki with a sad expression on his handsome features so you cupped his cheek and turned his head to face you. You pressed a gentle and loving kiss on his lips.

'I still want you as my king, Loki. The elders accepted you on the conference I first asked for your presence. They can see a deliberate, earnest and responsible ruler who would give me help and would be able to settle everything in the right way' you said before pulling him in for another kiss.

In the morning the troop started on their journey again saying goodbyes to the residents of Osilon and accepting those who decided to join your forces in the battle. During the journey you passed a few mountains on Du Weldenvarden's edge before you reached the glebe. The Anora parted the Spine from Du Weldenvarden's thick forests with its fast flow. There was Utgard where the Anora turned to north and ran into a big lake.

Your troops left the woods and galloped onto the man-inhabited fields. It was a big difference from the elven forests and you saw Thor's and Sif's faces turn brighter in the sun light. Loki also seemed to be grateful for the scenery change. The elves seemed to enjoy leaving Du Weldenvarden again after they were locked up by Vraë's dark spells.

'Everyone!' you cried out on the front drawing everyone's attention to you immediately. 'We are not far from war, because it will be not only a battle but we will fight for those years the Soulless King had his power frighten us! All of you have family, friends and loved ones you wish to go back. Fight for them and bring victory for Alagaësia! Fight for the future! To create a peaceful future for those who will live way after us and save our home for them! Think about the lives you want to protect and win this war for them!'

'Yeah!' cried out every member of your troop making your heart lift with hope. Hope, that was going to save all of you. You couldn't fight with fear in your hearts and fall. You had a purpose: to give future to those who are not yet arrived to this world.

Time skip~

Around sunset you reached Yazuac where the Alagaësian army, the Vardens and Dragon Riders already built the camp. You heard the familiar noise of a camp before battle, men telling each other war stories, sharing their memories about their families, how proud they were of their children and wives, how they want to grant them a peaceful future where there's no bloodshed and fear. When you arrived to the camp with your friends and elves you noticed the queen and her party waiting for you at the entrance. Jonaldel, the granddaughter of Nasuada ruled over Alagaësia's lands. Her skin was brown just like her grandmother, and her hair black, pulled back in a tight braid. Her form was firm and well prepared for battles. Her dark red leather clothes and shining armor looked perfectly fitted on her.

'Atra estherní ono thelduin, (Name) Dröttningu' greeted you Jonaldel, her voice tired.

'Good to see you, your majesty' you bowed slightly. 'We came to help and to lead Alagaësia into victory.'

'Well, we waited for your arrival to discuss the tactics and now that you're here we can start the conference. You can put your belongings in your tents before the meeting which will be in an hour. Tyene will show you your tents' nodded the queen at you and all of you followed her and Tyene who must've been her handmaid into the camp. You passed men wearing armor and noticed their awe filled eyes looking at your form and at the other elves but Lady Sif wasn't an exception. Loki grabbed around your waist suddenly very aware of the stares you got making you chuckle.

'Don't worry, love. There're no men who can out stand you in my eyes' you purred to the Trickster making him smile down on you.

'I still like to show other men that you belong to me' pulled you closer the dark prince. After you put your bags down you made your way to the queen's tent to join the commander, Jermeac, the great-grandson of Jörmundur, lieutenant and second lieutenant, Drith and Beck and of course the queen. You, Loki, Thor and Sif walked inside the tent greeting them respectfully and soon you let Loki explain why the three of them were joining this battle. You noticed how Jonaldel's face showed for only just a second her distaste of the happenings. She didn't want to owe to the All-Father but if she refused the help she would fall from the opportunity to export Alagaësian products and what-not.

'Last time we had to face the Soulless King's army we lost lot of people. I want to decrease the number of the fallen as much as possible.' spoke up Jonaldel sitting opposite from you at the large round table where the map of the land was spread. 'Any suggestions?'

'What do we know about the army?' asked Loki already thinking of a plan. He got used to craft several plans to prevent his foolish brother's death when they were younger. The queen shot him a cold glare but your Trickster didn't even flinch, just stared back at her.

'The soldiers are dead men, actually dead men. They try to eat the flesh off of you not caring about anything else and they can be finished off by putting something through their heads.' answered Jermeac remembering the scary tales he heard from his grandfather. You closed your eyes as the memories came rushing back to you. The smell and sight was something you would never be able to forget.

'Does that mean they are going to only attack without a plan? Just moving as they want?' asked Loki with a serious expression and the other men nodded looking at him waiting for him to continue. And in a few seconds Loki was explaining a complete plan with several back up plans. All of the others who didn't know about his skills in commanding and battle just stared wide eyed at his genius. After the meeting you patted Loki's shoulder and slid your hand down his arm smiling up at him as you walked out of the tent and away from it.

'Now everyone around us can see what I see whenever I look at you' you said happily. 'My king.'

'You can always surprise me with this side of yours' pulled you close your Trickster and pressed his lips to yours. You smiled against his thin lips enjoying the moment. Thor's booming voice interrupted you two making both of you snap your head to him.

'Brother! (Name)! Let us dine together tonight and shall be merry before we face the enemy tomorrow!' grinned the blonde Asgardian making you chuckle and nod. You were already slightly hungry from the long meeting and you could use a bowl of hot soup and a pitch of ale.

The camp's residents celebrated their might be last night before the battle, singing old battle songs, drinking ale and laughing together. You sat by Loki's side not far from Jonaldel who had a little bit happier smile on her otherwise beautiful features. The food was delicious and was nutritious but something kept distracting you from the conversation you had with one of the elves. Loki's hand kept massaging your inner thigh making your belly tingle the right way. Everyone around you thought the blush on your cheeks were from the ale and you wanted to let them think that. Loki slid his hand up higher and pressed down on your clit through the fabric of your pants making you gasp but you hid it with coughing. You shot him a glare but excused yourself from the table and give him a gaze to tell him you wanted him to follow you. Since you started your journey the tension between you and Loki grew unbearable to this point and you needed to relieve it somehow. Loki soon caught up to you and grabbed you by the waist pulling you back into his chest and you felt something hard press against your bums making you blush and grow so wet at the same time.

'You could've been more discrete back at the table, Loki. What if Jonaldel found out what you were doing?' you hissed but turned around and placed a hand on his lower abdomen with a sly smile on your lips. You tent was to your right so you grabbed his linen shirt and pulled him flush against your body making you both stumble into your tent. You unbuttoned his shirt hurriedly as Loki slid his hands under your shirt and pulled it over your head showing the gauze around your breasts. He ripped them off of your chest before pulling you close again and kissing you hungrily then down your neck to your collar bone then to your left nipple taking it in between his thin lips and started sucking on them making you gasp in pleasure. Your fingers curled in his long black locks and you felt his hands work your leather pants down on your hips and felt the fabric pool around your feet. Your dark prince let go of your breast and grabbed your hips pulling your crotch against his making both of you gasp. You grabbed his hand and turned to your bed pulling him with you. You lied down on the furs covering the bed and watched Loki crawl over your form only his pants on him. You gazed over his toned chest and noticed the almost invisible scars on his pale skin. Your eyebrows furrowed in concern as you touched the biggest one.

'Who did this?' you asked furious.

'Does not matter, love' whispered into your ear Loki but you shook your head.

'I will kill those who did this to you' you said with so much determination the dark prince felt like you really could kill Thanos. The thought that you would go so far because of him made his heart jump in his chest, not like it wasn't already thumping with a million miles per hour.

'I love you so much, (Name)' he leaned down and kissed you passionately. You felt warmth spread through your body making everything feel wonderful. You slid your hands down his chest to his abdomen to the hem of his pants and when you pulled away from the kiss you looked up at him. 'I love you too, Loki. I craved after you for so long and now I'm not going to let anything tear us apart again.'

You opened his pants and his erection spring free of the fabric making your eyes go wide. You never saw anything which could turn you on so much so fast. You ran a finger over his length before grabbing him and pumping him a few times. Loki groaned in your shoulder but pulled your hand away and crawled down till his face was at your crotch. You caught a mischievous smirk on his lips before you saw stars. His tongue slid into your folds making you gasp and buck your hips but his hands pushed you back down. Your moans filled the tent but you didn't care. When you were almost there Loki let go of you making you whine disappointedly and he chuckled at your reaction.

'Soon, love' he leaned up to kiss your lips letting you taste yourself from his lips. You curled your arms around his neck and felt him position himself in front of your lower lips. You suddenly let go of him and gasped out:

'Wa-ait!' your voice cracked and you became the darkest shade of red you could imagine. 'I… I have never been… with anyone…'

Loki's eyes widened and soon his eyes grew even darker but his features showed you how happy he was.

'You are so perfect…' he sighed leaning down and kissing you again. 'I promise, you will not regret giving me your first time.'

You felt his tip push past your folds and slowly all of his length slid into you. A sharp pain shot through your body but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Both of you panted heavily gazing into each other's eyes and so Loki started moving ever so slowly at first. It was amazing. You clawed and writhed under him on the fur covered bed moaning loudly and his name leaving your lips. He picked up his pace as he embraced you tightly holding onto you just as much as you held onto him as you slowly reached your climax.

'Loki… Loki…' you panted in pleasure and felt thin lips ghost over your skin and hands roam your body as he pumped into you. His pace slowly growing ragged but you were so close to as he hit that spot inside you which made you see stars. 'I'm going to…'

'Cum, my love, cum for me… scream my name so loud so everyone can hear you belong to me now and forever!' his voice ringed in your head and you complied. As you reached your peak you screamed his name in delight and felt him expand inside of you and soon followed the feel of something hot filling you.

Loki slid out of you when he finally caught his breath and lied onto his side pulling you into his chest. You buried your face in his chest listening to his heartbeat with a smile on your face.

'I want to wake up next to you from now one every morning' you whispered cuddling into Loki. He kissed the top of your head lovingly.

'Me too'

The next morning~

You groaned as the morning light hit your face through the tent. You smiled as you felt a pair of arms embrace you and you leaned back happily.

'Good morning, my love' spoke up Loki behind you with a hoarse voice.

'Good morning, Loki' you replied turning around in his arms and pressing a kiss to his lips. You wished that moment to never end but horns signaled for everyone to get ready. You and Loki both got up and hurriedly pulled on your clothes and armor, Kweikva on your hip. You left your tent to see men hurrying through the tents. You could smell danger and death in the air and you didn't like it but now you would have your chance to get your revenge.

A sinister smile spread wide on the grey skinned man's face as he watched his army stumbled forward. His completely black eyes scanned through the army of dead soldiers stopping on one on his right side. It was a woman. Her long black hair in a loose braid, her once porcelain skin, now grey and dirty, dark red painting her lips and chin showing her feast from the other night. Her features were once beautiful and now her eyes were dull instead of the shining green orbs she had back then.

'I never thought an elf could turn into a half-dead' noted the half-eyed soulless knight who slayed Srunugr so many years ago.

'I have heard the princess returned and I thought she should have a happy family reunion' chuckled the Soulless King riding his white horse which had black eyes too.

To be continued…


	16. Where The Stroy Ends

You stood with Loki, Thor and Sif at the edge of the camp looking out to the hordes of dead soldiers in the distance. Everyone was prepared for the battle, the tension was maddening yet you tried to calm your nerves. You were a good warrior even beat Sif when you practiced with her but you still felt nervous.

Loki squeezed your hand and you looked up at him. He was so magnificent in that battle armor of his, he looked regal and dangerous at the same time… like a true king. Eragon informed you that the Riders will join you soon with Murtagh on the lead.

'Princess (Name)! The Riders arrived!' hurried to you a young girl looking like a servant. You nodded and followed her over to the small clearing where you spotted six dragons right away. Thorn looked at you and you ran to the large red dragon with a smile on your face.

 _Good to see you again, princess_ rumbled through your head Thorn.

'I am only (Name) to you, Thorn' you scolded playfully as you hugged his large head to your chest.

'Hey, I won't get a hug?' asked a familiar voice from your side. You let go of the red dragon and jumped onto Murtagh with a large grin on your face.

'How is father?' you asked when you pulled away looking up into his brown eyes worriedly.

'He's fine, don't worry (Name)' replied the Rider. 'But the creatures… from the Arthras appeared a few days after you and your friends left. They appeared at the Academy's gates and told us that they arrived to give protection to those who live there. I asked their leader why did they want to help and he said that an elf princess told about the war. He said that certain princess was quite worried about her father who lives in there and that she's his ally and great friend. Is it familiar to you?'

Your eyes widened in surprise. You told Royd about the Academy and the war but you never assumed he would lead his pack to protect the Academy. But now you had to win this war for him to be able to return to his home safely. If you failed they would lose everything also and you couldn't let that happen.

'He's a good friend and ally. You can trust him' you nodded.

'Eragon is proud of you, you know that right?' asked Murtagh when the two of you started walking to the queen's tent with Thorn behind you.

'What of mother? Was she ever proud of me?' you asked sadness welling up in your chest. So many years ago you lost her before you could make her proud of you and since then all you did was running and hiding like a coward.

'She must be seeing you from the stars, (Name) and I know she _is_ proud of you' placed a hand on your shoulder Murtagh before Jonaldel stepped out of her tent. When she spotted the Rider her face went cold and only nodded in greeting. Even if Nasuada back then was married to a man called Saebrast there were plenty of rumors about the Rider visiting her at nights. Once Nasuada was accused that her daughter, Eto, Jonaldel's mother wasn't Saebrast's child and the family never forgot that incident. Her might be grandfather was standing face to face with her made Jonaldel stiff.

'My queen' you greeted cautiously. 'The messengers arrived back?'

'Yes' she nodded at you not looking again at Murtagh. 'We will attack in an hour.'

You nodded in acceptance and felt your heart leapt in your chest. You felt the blood pulse in your veins and your senses sharpen.

'She's just like her grandmother…' sighed Murtagh looking after Jonaldel as she made her way through the soldiers. You looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

'Is she your…?' you asked.

'No. Nasuada never cheated on her husband and I never tried anything' shook his head the brunette. 'The few nights we spent in the same room spent with telling each other stories and we realized that I had to leave before anything could happen and would've pulled us into an abyss.'

'I'm so sorry…' you grabbed his hand squeezing it.

'We should get prepared for war' cleared his throat Murtagh before leaving you alone to get his head clear. You sighed sadly before going back to Loki. The battle would start soon and you needed to be next to him before you would part. You noticed Ismira, Frask and Darla and one of the new Riders nearby.

The lines of the Alagaësian army were organized into sections. Three sections, one on the front and one on each side. You were at the front with Thor, Sif and Loki. The Riders would join you from the sky while the sections on the sides would try to get around the army of the dead. The four of you sat on tall horses just like most of the cavalry with your elven armor shining on your form.

'We will win today' said Loki glancing at you.

'We have to' you nodded with a determined expression on your face. The horns signaled for you to move and so you did leading the army into battle with a loud cry for victory. The dead soldiers moved towards you slouching, their faces blank, only showing the need for them to tear into flesh, living flesh. Jonaldel signaled with her hand held up high and the archer threw arrows on the enemy. You watched as the first lines of bodies dropped to the ground like ragdolls and landed in the grass with a heavy thud.

You reached the lines of the enemy's army after you unsheathed your sword and you let it slice through the dead soldiers' chests or heads. Your first lines acted the same way and so you could get rid of a lot of them somewhat protecting the infantry behind you. The way sticky, cold blood splashed on you and the sound of the dead ones' bones cracking under the horses' hooves made you feel satisfied. Your lips pulled into a wicked grin enjoying the way you slaughtered the enemy. But they were more and just kept coming. You noticed that the ones riding next to you fell behind and now defended themselves because the walking corpses got their hands on their horses. You turned back around when you spotted Loki amongst the zombies trying to fight them off but those were closing on in him. You cried out in a high pitched voice and went back to him quickly. Your sword cut them in half and you stopped next to Loki who panted heavily.

'Thanks' he said before you pulled him up on your horse with surprising force. 'You seem to enjoy this.'

'I was waiting for this since two hundred years and I'm getting my revenge' you shrugged not noticing how his eyes widened at the way your once (e/c) orbs shined with crimson red. He knew now. The darkness really reached your heart while you were locked up but it was an advantage. He grinned back at you and nodded.

'Let's slaughter them all!' he let out a howl and used his sword to cut the dead off. The Alagaësian forces kept pushing forward not fearing the enemy and the Soulless King noticed it too. You spotted him sitting high on his white horse with black eyes. His features were surprisingly handsome but the way his eyes shined with that bloodthirsty black color made you cringe. You furrowed your eyebrows and led your horse towards him with Thor, Sif and a few elven warriors on your side. They still had their horses and you were glad you only had to pick up Loki. Your heart almost jumped out of your chest when you spotted him in the circle of the zombies, you didn't need to worry about your friends too.

The Soulless King, Aedor smiled at you with a sinister smile. You narrowed your eyes but noticed something familiar next to him. Black hair shined in the filtered light, dull green eyes looking forward into nothing, pale skin tore up here and there on a body covered by the royal armor of the elves. You stopped your horse in your surprise. Your eyes watched Arya who now had a blank expression on her once beautiful face.

Loki noticed where you were looking and his blue-green eyes widened in surprise and horror too. He noticed that the elves and even Thor and Sif stopped their horses at the sight. Time seemed to slow down as you let out a cry of pain and agony. Loki grabbed your shoulder to prevent you from jumping down and running into your death.

'(Name)! (Name)! Listen to me!' he shook you trying to get to your foggy mind. 'We need to finish this but not with running into our death! You need to think and lock your pain away for now. You are the only one who can take revenge for Alagaësia! Do you understand me?!'

You blinked your eyes twice and your lips parted but no words came out. You slowly nodded when you gained your self-control and sanity back. You turned around to face Aedor your features contorted in rage.

'Come and fight me!' you cried out angrily. 'Today, I am going to kill you and you will pay for what you have done to thousands of lives! Can you hear me?!'

Aedor smirked satisfied before he turned to the one eyed soulless soldier on his side, the one who killed Srunugr. The king whispered something into his ear before all of the soulless knights and the king himself left their horses. Your team did the same and walked closer to the enemy.

'Oh, really, little princess? Will I?' mocked Aedor. 'I will wait for you to come to me.'

The silver haired was eying you and walked towards you showing everyone that you were his. You smirked thinking about how you would push your sword through his heart before he stopped in front of you. He bowed deeply and introduced himself.

'Last time I couldn't introduce myself properly' spoke up the man. 'I'm Caohs.'

'Why are you telling me your name?' you asked.

'To let you know who will kill you' replied Caohs, his black eyes shining.

'Who said that I will be the one to fall?' you asked before you lounged with your sword pointed at his chest. He dodged Kweikva with his sword but the way his muscles strained to keep you away from his body showed you that you could win. You jumped back seeing that you wouldn't get closer to your goal like this and let the swords slide on each other. But as fast as you withdrew you jumped back at him. You saw how he had to strain his every muscle and focus to defend himself from your attacks. You were fast and strong just like most elves.

'Your skills are impressive, princess. Definitely not like last time' he spoke up as both of you panted.

'I had to' you replied curtly before you swung your sword to his leg making the blade bite into his flesh. Your lips pulled into a wicked grin as you saw how he cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. You kicked the sword out of his hand before you pointed your sword at his throat making him look up at you. 'Do you remember him?'

Caohs kept silent and just looked up at you with a blank expression.

'Do you remember him?!' you yelled at him and he replied after a small silence.

'To your dragon?' he asked back and he knew the answer from the way your eyes sparkled with rage. 'He was in my way.'

'And now you're in _my_ way' you hissed at him and your sword slid through his chest right across his heart. Your face showed so much cruelty even the Soulless King was startled for a moment. You didn't care who was around you or how many dead soldiers were separating you from their king. You slayed the gurgling, mindless corpses who came too close to you, splashing their sticky, cold blood all over your body. Aedor unsheathed his sword and lifted it to protect himself. You could see through the cold and hard mask he tried to place back on his face. You saw the fear in his eyes and you loved it. Your lips pulled back into the maniac, wicked grin before you attacked. The king staggered under the pressure of your sword on his but you just lifted your leg and kicked him in the balls. He howled in pain but tried to keep his sword between yours and his body.

You kept walking towards him as he withdrew and you knew you need to get behind him or kick the sword out of his hand.

'I thought killing you would be a little bit harder' you tried to stall so you could find his weak point. Your mind zigzagged between the possible ways you could kill him.

'Look at your left' he said and you glanced in that direction to notice Arya limp towards you. Your eyes widened but suddenly red claws circled her form lifting her from the ground. You looked up to see Murtagh smile down at you and you smirked back.

'I bet you weren't expecting that' you chuckled darkly looking back to Aedor. His eyes widened in horror and now he knew it was the end. You lifted your sword and brought it down on his head splitting it into two. His brains fell out of his skull and splattered on the grass. You smirked but your breath hitched us a sudden wave of magic swept through the battlefield. You turned around to see the still walking dead soldiers turn back into living. Thorn landed gently on the ground letting go of Arya. Tears started running down your face and you ran to her taking her into your arms.

'Welcome back mother' you beamed at her through tears. She clutched your shoulders for support not knowing what happened. Murtagh jumped down and walked to you with a large grin on his face.

'Now you can get scolded again' he said ruffling your hair up. You laughed so happily you never laughed since two hundred years.

Time skip~

Alagaësia celebrated for more than three weeks your victory and you were King Slayer too just like your father. You and Eragon had to explain a few things to Arya so she could understand why you looked older now. She only remembered of the happening before the battle back when she died. After you were sure she was ready, you introduced Loki to her and told her that you were his fiancée. Her face split into a large smile and was happy for you. She loved Loki and welcomed him into the family not leaving out the details about your childhood so you had a lot of blushing to do during those days Loki kept teasing you with them. Arya decided to pass the throne to you and Loki after your wedding so she could move to the Academy to be with Eragon.

Thor and Sif stayed for your wedding and soon Frigga, Odin and the Warrior Three joined them to merry with you. Eragon and Arya were in tears that day and you noticed a slight dampness on Murtagh's cheeks too however he turned away and avoided eye contact with you for a long time. The image of Loki standing at the altar and when he spotted you in your wedding dress burnt into your mind. You could remember every inch of him as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly but soon his handsome features showed his happiness as you could see tears well up in his blue-green eyes. He was everything you ever wanted and you wanted to hold him in your arms for eternity.

Years later~

You and Loki were back in Asgard for Thor's and Sif's wedding. Servants ran around hurriedly with trays and decorations in their hands. But you weren't with only Loki. Two pair of small feet padded down the long corridor to the throne room where the wedding would be held. Your lips turned into a smile but you kept conversing with Frigga acting like you didn't know your two little tricksters were watching you and their grandmother. Frigga winked at you noticing them and you had to fight the urge to laugh.

Suddenly two pair of hands grabbed at the skirt of your beautiful emerald green gown the two little children letting out a loud cry of battle.

'Aaaaaah!' you acted like you were surprised as you turned around. 'You scared me so much!'

'We are the fearful twins of the Winter!' yelled your son, Rhys who had (e/c) eyes like you and raven black hair. You chuckled and leaned down to kiss each of their foreheads.

'Where is papa?' asked your daughter, Aroura who had as blue-green eyes as her father and a slightly lighter shade of black hair which turned brown when the sun light hit the locks.

'He will join us in a few minutes, don't worry, love' you held out your hands for both of them to grab.

'You were missing me?' asked a smooth voice from behind you making you shiver as his hot breath hit your skin on the back of your neck. As your husband was asking you he grabbed you by the waist and lifted you up making you yelp in surprise.

'I always do' you winked at him telling him with your eyes that he will have to abandon his work as a king for tonight.

'Papa!' cried out Rhys and Aroura happily. Loki scooped them up in his arms after he placed you back on your feet. 'Where were you?!'

'Discussing important matters with your grandfather' he replied. 'But now, I am all yours, little trickster.'

'Yay!' cheered both of them. You walked inside the throne room joining everyone in there and took your places on the front. You looked at Loki standing next to you and you knew you had everything you could ever wish for. You grabbed his hand drawing his attention and he pulled you in a sweet, loving kiss.

'Hey' you breathed when you pulled away.

'Hey' he replied looking deep into your eyes.

'I still feel so lucky to have you on my side' you said quietly. Loki smiled and pressed his forehead to yours.

'I am the lucky one to have you' replied your Trickster.

End~


End file.
